Moon and Stars The war between love and duty
by PrettyAngelSerena
Summary: Mamoru's back in America, Seiya's back on earth and Chaos is back with more evil! What is Usagi supposed to do?  Seiya shows clearly he's back to fight for his Odango, but can he really change destiny and does Usagi want him to?  It's going to be tough fight and he only has so much time to try and prove that love conquers duty.   UxS Slight MxY TxA RxS UxM HxM  new summary
1. Chapter 1 I miss you

* * *

Note for Tankos:  
You can say whatever you want. Spoiled brats like you can go to h! Don't like the story or my spelling misstakes? Too bad!!! There's just one thing i don't get. Why does Seiya haters like you even click on a story, were it stands in the info it's about Seiya and Usagi? I hate people who can't stand that others are and think different. But like i said hate Seiya if you want hate me if you want to. It's you wasting your time. 

Have a nice day

* * *

The spelling check didn't work right now, will fix the rest misstakes as soon as it works again.

Enjoy Seiya&Usagi lovers!!!

Chapter 1 - I miss you

"Usagi! You're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Ikuko shouted from the kitchen.

Usagi who was lying in her bed still half asleep got panic when she looked at her alarm klock, how was she supposed to reach school in just ten minutes! She wasn't even dressed! She jumped out of the bed, got dressed, grabbed her school bag and with a fast "Bye mom!" she headed of for school. She was very tired when she in front of the school made company with Makoto.

"Gosh you look really tired Usagi-chan, overslepeed again?" she asked.

"Kinda" Usagi muttered.

Makoto smiled at her, "Lets go before we get late to our class, we have math tests this morning, remember?".

"We have what?!" Usagi shouted.

"You haven't study, right?" Mako said and looked at Usagi with a 'why am i not suprised' look in her face.

"I just forgot about it!" Usagi said as they walked in to their classroom. They sat down on their places and their teacher started to talk.

"As you all should know we have an important test today, i hope you all have study well".

Usagi gave out a loud sigh, She hade promised her parents that she would get better in school.

The teacher gave out the tests."You have 10 minutes from right now, good luck".

Everybody started to write exept for Usagi. She didn't understand anything, and when the teacher 10 minutes later told everybody to drop their pen she haden't even done half of all the qestions, The teacher collected the tests and the rest of the lektion did they work in their math books. After a hour who felt like an eternity the bell finely rang out.

"How did it go, Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"As Usual" Usagi said. She was down, her parents wouldn't be proud over her when she hade to show them her bad results. "I wish Mamo-chan was here" She said as she thought of how happy he always made her. But he was far, far away from her, in America studing. He hade return to america just some few days after they hade defeated Galaxia, It were hard for Usagi to see him leave once again.

"I wish the 3 lights were here, the school were much funnier wiht them here" Minako said and joined them.

"Hi Minako-chan!" Makoto said.

"Hi you two" Minako replayed. "Don't you miss Seiya, Usagi?".

"Don't be silly! Seiya-kun and the others are back on their own planet wiht their princess, and why would i miss him?!" Usagi said playing innocent.

"Yeah right". Minako and Makoto who could see right trough her play, looked at eachother wiht a "she's lying" look in their faces.

Usagi looked annoyed at them "It's true!" she shouted.

"Fine, anyway i miss Yaten" Minako said.

"Looks like someone someone is in love" Ami joined them.

"Oh, You're the one to talk!" Minako said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ami asked.

"Come on! We've all seen that you're pretty into Taiki-san". Minako said with a smirk.

Ami's face turned red "I have absolutly no idea what you're talking about!" She said.

"Ami-chan Is blushing!" Usagi said and giggeled.

"I'm not!" Ami said in a try to defend herself.

"Take it easy Ami-chan, we won't tell anyone" Makoto said.

"Now Usagi, admit you miss Seiya!" Minako said.

"There's nothing to admit, i don't miss him!".

"Come on Usagi! you can't lie for your best friends!".

Usagi knew Minako never would give up, so she said, "Fine! I miss him, a bit!".

"I knew it!" Minako said with triumpf in her face.

"But not as i miss Mamo-chan!" Usagi said.

"If that's what you say so" Minako said in a voice wich wasn't hard to notice that she didn't believe her.

"I wonder what the guys are doing and how they are" Usagi said thoughtfull.

"I'm sure they are fine Usagi-chan" Makoto said.

"I hope so" Usagi said.

The schoolbell rang and it were time to get in to another horrible lektion.

* * *

Thousend miles away, outside our solarsystem, on a another planet. In a dark room were a guy sitting lost in his thoughts. 

_3 years have passed by sins the final battle aginst Galaxia, Our planet is restored to it's forn glory, but even if that i'm not happy... I miss her smile, I miss her warm light, I miss her nice voice shouting at me, I miss... I Miss Odango..._

"Fighter is everything ok? You have been in there for long now". Yaten knocked at the door,

Seiya woke up from his thoughts and opened the door. "Healer? What do you want?" He asked.

"I was just wondering how you are. Ever since we came back you've spend almost all your time here in the dark" Yaten said.

"So? I Just like to be alone" Seiya said.

"Since we came back from earth you been acting so strange" Yaten said.

"No i haven't, now would you pleas leave, i don't feel like talking" Seiya closed the door.

Yaten didn't try to stop him. But he was worried about his friend and went to talk to their princess. Seiya waited to Yaten hade left, then he walked out of the room and went outside to get some fresh air.

"Fighter"

Seiya woke up from his deep thoughts once again. But not cause of yaten this time. "Princess? What do you want?" Seiya asked.

"Healer talked to me, he was worried for you" Kakyuu said.

"Tell him to stop, there's nothing to worry about, I'm fine"Seiya said.

"You're a bad liar fighter".Kakyuu smiled but then her face got serious again and she said, "You miss that girl, don't you?".

"No... Well... Yes! i can't help it, I just can't forget her!".

It were quiet, in Kakyuu a war hade just broke out, about to let the one she loves be happy and leave to find the one he loves or to let him stay with her, but unhappy. How could she ever do that to the one she loved?

"Leave" Kakyuu said

"What?" Seiya thought he had heard wrong.

"I said leave... Go back to earth... To her..." Kakyuu said, a lonely tear ran down her cheak, but she pulled it away wiht her hand.

"Princess, Are you sure?" Seiya asked.

Kakyuu nodded, turned around and started to walk away.

"Princess!" Seiya shouted after her. She turned around. "Arigatou" He said.

She smiled at him and said "Take Maker and Healer wiht you. Even if they arent saying anything, I know they are missing the earth too".

Seiya smiled at Kakyuu then he went looking for Yaten and Taiki.

"Be carefull" Kakyuu said quiet as she watched Seiya dissapear.

* * *

Not so many spelling misstakes left now i hope, oh well you get the most.  
Hope you Seiya and Usagi lovers will like this story. Comment are looooved. 

Hate comments are ignored.

Arigatou  
// Serenity


	2. Chapter 2 SEIYA!

NOTES: Pleas don't kritik my gramatic and spelling misstakes, i'm well known about them. but heres the reasones  
1.i'm not english  
2.the spelling check on my computer is broken sins my computer crashed a while ago.

even thought that i hope you can read and understand the most, if you can't accept my misstakes then you should leave.  
You are welcome to coment if you like this story and have nice things to say.

Arigatou  
//Serenity

Chapter 2 - SEIYA!

"Finely over!" Usagi said to her self as she walked home after a long day at school.

Suddenly she heard something, She looked up something hard hitted her in her back and she flyed meters forward, carefull she raised up and transformed then she turned around to se what hade hit her. It were some kind of monster, it reminded of a person who hade lost it's starsead,

_But that is impossible right?__We defeated Galaxia, do she have allies left or have a new enimy appeard?_ Usagi thought

The monster attacked and Usagi who wasn't prepared got hitted again she landed on the hard street, she hitted her head bad and fainted.

"I will not forgive you for hurting that girl"

Usagi slowly opened her eyes she felled izzy and she couldn't se so well, al she could see was a figure of a girl, she fighted the monster,

"Your turn Sailor moon!" the girl shouted,

Usagi winked and she could se more clear,she attacked the monster wiht her healing attack, and just as she hade expect the monster turned back to a human.

"Thank you for the help" Usagi turned around to the girl, but she wasn't there she dissapeard around a corner of a house Usagi hadn't seen much of her but right before she dissapeard she hade got a fast look of her. Maybe she hade wrong but, but didn't she look like Fighter?

* * *

When Usagi came home she was very tierd and she told her mom that she was going to rest and didn't wanted to be desterb. She dreamed about the fight against the monster and about the mysterius person who hade come to rescue her, the girl turned around it were 

"Sailor star fighter! Seiya... But how? I thought you were back on your homeplanet with your princess?" Usagi said

"I'm back Odango and now i see you can't take care of your self i'll be staying for a while" Fighter said

"Seiya..." Usagi whispered.

"What?" a voice said,

but it didn't came from her dream, i came from reality, Usagi opened her eyes, two eyes stairing back at her

"SEIYA!" Usagi shouted

"Hi Odango"

"Seiya! How did you come in!?" Usagi asked

"Your mom letted me in" Seiya said "Do you know your talk in your sleep?"

"WHAT!" Usagi shouted "How long have you been in my room?"

"A couple of minutes, I didn't know you dreamed of me, you really missed me that much?" Seiya Smirkled and Usagi blushed

"That's have nothing to do wiht missing you!" Usagi shouted

she walked out of her room and shouted at her mom "Mom, Did you let Seiya in?"

"Honey, His famous and he told me he didn't have any place to stay so i said he could stay here" Her mom Said

"Here! What should he sleep?" Usagi shouted

"He can stay in your room there's much place"

"Whata!" Usagi looked at Seiya he smiled

"Fine, then i'll sleep on the sofa" Usagi shouted

"What's up odango? It doesn't do anything that you talk in your sleep, i can sleep anyway" Seiya said

"very funny! But i do rather sleep on the kitchen floor then in the same room as you" Usagi shouted

"Fine, more place for me" Seiya said, hiding his dissapointnes.

He looked around and his eyes got stuck on Usagis math test,

"bad, odango" He picked up her test results "3 years sins i left and still you have bad grades, you should study more"

"That's out of your buissnies! And i have got better grades! Just not on this test!" Usagi said angry and took the test results from Seiya "I'm 19, i can take care of my self!"

"Do you want me to help you?" Seiya asked

"How do you mean?" Usagi said

"I Could ask you math qestion and see how much you can" Seiya explained

"Fine, we can try" Usagi said

"Great!" Seiya picked up the test results again and started to ask questions.

An hour later, Seiya was suprised, Math was still Odangos worse subject but she hade been better, 30 questions and she answered 20 right. Usagi was in a good mood, She hade shown Seiya she wasn't stupid, she enjoyed the surprised look in his face

"One more" Usagi said

"Fine, I wonder if you can figure out this one" Seiya said

"Just ask" Usagi said

"Okay, Would you like to go out wiht me Yes or No"

"That's...! wait! That's not a math question!" Usagi Said annoyed

"I know, it's a Seiya question" Seiya said smiling "What's your answer?"

"My answer?" Usagi Smiled and Seiya looked hopefull "Is keep dreaming" Usagi left the room

"Well it was worth a try" Seiya said and standed up.

Usagi felled a bit bad it was very cute of Seiya to ask her out and she did like him just not in that way but she hade to do something for him, so she walked back in to the room and gave him a fast kiss on his cheak. Seiya putted his hand on the place she hade kissed him "woah, Odango, what was that for?"

"You'll never know" Usagi smiled then she walked out again wiht no bad feelings at al.

* * *

"How long where we going to stay here?" Taiki asked 

"I don't know, but i guess Seiya wont give up until he have win that girls heart" Yaten said

"If that's true, we will be staying here for a while" Taiki sighed "What should we do?"

"I think i will see me around, contact me if you hear anything from Seiya" Yaten said then he left Taiki watched him dissapeard he couldn't find out anything better to do so he headed of for the library.

Yaten found him self in front of Minakos house, he didn't know what hade bring him there

_But now when i'm here, why not?_ He thought then he walked to the front door and knocked.

"Ye...! Yaten-kun!" Minako stared at him,

Yaten haden't decided to say so he kept quiet. Minako came back from the chock

"Hi nice to see you again" she smiled "what did you wanted?"

"I was wondering if, i could use the telephone" Yaten said cool but inside he was very nervus

"Sure come in" Minako moved so Yaten could come in. "The telephone is in the kitchen, do you want to drink tea with me?" Minako asked

"Um.. ok" Yaten answered, he picked up the telephone and phoned Seiya

"_Seiya" _

"Hi Seiya, hows it going? Have you decided to go home yet?"

_"It's going... well not bad, I won't give up this time, i did it before and it were the biggest misstake i could do" _

"Ok ok, are you with Usagi now?"

_"In her house, yes, with her, not for the moment she's down stairs. __Were are you?" _

"I visiting Minako-chan, have to quite now, bye"

_"Bye" _

"Is Seiya-kun here to?" Minako asked when Yaten sat down on the other side of kitchen table

"We're al 3 here" Yaten said and smutted on his tea

"So, why are you back?"

"Our princess sended us with Seiya and he came back for odango.He is foolish who doesn't give up" Yaten shaked his head

"I think it's romantic, It's like a movie" Minako said dreaming

"There's nothing romantic with onesided love, it just hurts" Yaten said

"Are you in a onesided loveYaten-kun?" Minako asked

"No... Besides, i'm famous i can get a girl easely" Yaten said

"Now your starting to sound like Seiya-kun" Minako said "besides, how do you know the girl would be wiht you cause she likes you? maybe it's because your famous"

"I never thought of that" Yaten said he standed up

"Thanks for the tea but i have to go now"

"You're welcome" Minako said and followed him to the door

"Bye" Yaten said

"Bye Yaten-kun it were nice to see you again" Minako said. Yaten opened the door and was about to leave when Minako suddenly kissed him on the mounth and suprising for both of them he responded the kiss...

* * *

"Odango were are we going?" Seiya asked 

"I'M going to the library" Usagi said annoyed cause Seiya was following her

"Odango your hurting me"Seiya said playing hurted, Usagi ingnored him.

_She has change, now she's more like the queen she's ment to be _Seiya thought "Odango, tell me were do you have Mamoru-chan?" he asked

"He's in america" Usagi answered and Seiya reconised sadness in her face

"He left again?" Seiya asked "So? his busy studing and he will come back, i mean our destiny is to be together"

it become quiet in some minutes then Seiya said  
"Odango, have you ever thought of, well... shuse your own destiny"

"It's not that easy, besides i love mamo-chan, So why would i like to change" Usagi said

"I don't know, Just that there's so much you going to miss"

"Seiya, tell me a thing, Why did you come back?" Usagi asked

"Isn't it obivius? I came back for you" Seiya answered

"Seiya, i..."

"Don't come and tell me about your stupid destiny cause then i wont listen!" Seiya said

"Stop acting so childish!" Usagi said annoyed

"Stop being so serius" Seiya shouted

"I didn't choise my destiny!" Usagi shouted back

"and your not changing it either!" Seiya shouted

"It's not my fold! I didn't ask for you to fall for me"Usagi said she was really annoyed now

"and when you are like this i wish i never hade" Seiya shouted

"Then i'm so sorry you did" Usagi said

"You really hurted me" Seiya shouted

"hurted? You were the one who left!" Usagi shouted

Seiya stopped  
"I didn't thought you cared, and you hade mamoru-chan" he said

Usagi turned around a lonley tear rowled down from her cheak  
"I cared about you, why did you think i came before your last concert?" She said upset,

Seiya walked to her really close, he was warm and even thought she knew it was wrong she couldn't break out his grip, she looked in to his eyes. His lips came closer to hers, she closed her eyes and felled him kissing her, his kiss was diffrent from mamorus, it was so soft but full of love. Seiya grabbed her waist to get her closer, she felled her heart pounding faster and putted her arms around his neck._ It's not right, why can't i stop, why does he make me feel this way? _Usagi thought

_I love you odango, more then you can imagine, and this time i won't let you go _Seiya thought

Usagi's cellphone beeped and the magic dissapeard and she stopped the kiss, Seiya didn't wanted to let go but he know he hade to.Usagi picked up the phone it were a text message from Ami "you have slowed us down" Usagi said to Seiya "we should have been at the library 15 minutes ago"

* * *

It was fun to write this chapter and i hoped you liked to read it.  
Pleas tell me if you liked it.  
If you didn't read my note (the start of the page) then pleas do it before you thought of coment.

Arigatou  
//Serenity


	3. Chapter 3 Od Odango!

Chaper 3!!!!!!!!!!  
NOTE: Pleas don't kritik my gramatics and spelling misstakes cause i already know about them, but here's the reasone for them:  
1:I'm not english!  
2: the spelling check on my pc is broken sins my pc crashed a while ago

There you have the reasones! if you still can't accept my grammar misstakes keep it for yourself or leave

Arigatou  
//Serenity

Chapter 3 - Od... Odango!

_Why are you so late Usagi? _Ami thought,  
she picked up the books and was about to leave when she walked into a person. She wasn't prepered so she lost her books and falled backwords.

"Sorry! let me help you" a voice said and a hand strucked out to her, Ami took it and looked at the person

"Taiki-san!" Ami said surprised then she blushed. Taiki looked at her, then he remembered

"Ami-chan?"He asked,

Ami nodded "Nice to see you again, but why are back? have something happened?" she asked

"We've got a fool as friend that's what have happened" Taiki said

"Oh, where's Seiya-kun and Yaten-kun?" Ami asked and looked around

"They are on other ways, but i guess Seiya is with Usagi-chan" Taiki answered and helped Ami picked up the books

"Ok, well i was just about to meet Usagi-chan outside, so i better go" Ami said, took the books Taiki was handing her and walked to the door.

"Wait! I'll come with you" Taiki said

"I need to talk with Seiya" They walked out of the door and out to the street. "

Ami-chan i'm here!" Usagi shouted came running to her followed of Seiya.

"Taiki? What are you doing here?" Seiya asked when they stopped running.

"Sins you just left, me and Yaten hade nothing to do, so i headed of for the library and met Ami-chan i don't know were Yaten went" Taiki answered.

"Why were you so late Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, Seiya heard the question and looked at Usagi. "Let's say something came in the way" Usagi said and looked at Seiya he smirkled but Usagi ignored him._ I can't tell about the kiss, atleast not now... _Usagi thought.

"Come on Seiya, lets find Yaten" Taiki said, Seiya looked at Usagi,

"It's so hot, should we go buy something to drink Ami-chan?" Usagi asked

"Sure" Ami answered "Nice to see you again Taiki-san, Seiya-kun" They walked away.

Seiya looked after them until they dissapeard around a corner. "Seiya, Lets go" Taiki said "huh? Oh yeah, lets go" Seiya turned around and followed Taiki.

* * *

"You can't guess what i just did!" Minako said. She and the other girls hade appeard when Usagi and Ami was buying something to drink and now the where al sitting around their usual table.

"Come on, Minako-chan tell us" Usagi said exited

"Fine, i was sitting and watching tv, when it knocked at the door" Minako said "So i went to open the door and outside Yaten was standing!"

"You're kidding!" Rei said

"No it's true" Minako said exited and continued "He asked if he could use the telephone and i said yes, then i asked if he wanted to drink tea with me and he said sure. So we sat down and in the kitchen drinking tea and talking"

"Aww Lucky you" Mako said

"So the 3 lights are back" Rei said

"Tell me about it" Usagi sighted

"What's up Usagi-chan?"Ami asked "I thought you liked Seiya-kun"

"Seiya-kun was at you house?!" Rei asked

"Yeah, and he's staying, Mom told him he could live with us as long he is here" Usagi sighted again "And i liked him Ami, but now... I'm meant to be with mamo-chan, Seiya is just a friend".

Noone spoke, but after some minutes Minako couldn't stand the quiet and said

"I didn't tell you the best part" and the others listened to her "When Yaten-kun was about to leave, i kissed him on the mouth!"

"You're kidding, tell me you kidding!" Rei said, but Minako shaked his head

"no it's true, and the best is that he kissed me back!" Minakos words bringed up something from usagis memory:

_a warm feeling, Seiya's lips coming closer, the look in his eyes..._

"Woah! What happened then?" Rei's words bringed usagi back to reality.

"I got to go, bye" Usagi said she standed up and runned out of the cafe uncearing about her friends shouting after her.

When she was 2 blocks away from the cafe she stopped running. She was angry at her self because she just hade runned of without telling why, her friends must have been worried. Usagi headed of for home. Almost home she walked in to someone,

"Hey! Be carefull!" Usagi shouted, but then she saw who it was, "Seiya?"She said

"Odango"Seiya said surprised

"Why are you sneaking around?" Usagi asked

"I am not sneaking! i hiding" Seiya said annoyed

"From what?" Usagi asked

"3 lights are still hot, and when i left Taiki and Yaten some girls reconised me and started to chase me" Seiya said "by the way where are you going?"

"Home" Usagi said

"Great i come with you" Seiya said

"Fine" Usagi said "Oh, look out the girls are back!"

"Oh no! Where!?" Seiya turned around but there was noone there, Usagi laughed

"I can't believe you falled for that one"

"Very funny" Seiya said annoyed "Lets just get home".

"Do you want tea?" Usagi asked when they hade come in to the house

"I do rather have something cold thanks" Seiya said

"I think we have lemonade in the kitchen you can take" Usagi said "I going to take a shower"

She dissapeard upstairs and Seiya walked in to the kitchen looking for the lemonade, he found it and started to pour some of it to a glass then he sat down on a shair. When he hade drink it al he putted the glass in the dishwash and walked up for the stairs, in to Usagi's room. He heard her voice from the shower, she was singing. He reconised the song it were one of his songs, the song he sang when he was the lead singer in 3 lights. He smiled when he found a 3 lights cd in the bookshelf. He looked around, his eyes got stucked on something on the table beside Usagi's bed. He picked it up, it were the brosh he had gave her on their day at the amusement park, he smiled at the little teddybear in his hand, he got lost in his thoughts and didn't heard the steps who came closer.

When the door opened Seiya frightened turned around, he lost the bear and his face become al red,

"Od...Odango!"

In the door Usagi was Standing only covered with a towel just as red in her face as Seiya

"Seiya!!!" She shouted "I thought you were down stairs!"

"I'm sorry!"

Seiya passed Usagi and walked down the stairs again and he heard her closing the door. Usagi saw the brosh on the floor, smiling she picked it up and putted it back on the bedtable. After a while Usagi came into the tv room wearing her nightdress and a bathrobe. Seiya was sitting in the sofa and Usagi sat down in the other end.

"I'm sorry for that before" Seiya said "I though you knew i was there"

"Don't think about it" Usagi said "It could have been worse, atleast i hade an towel" Usagi smiled and Seiya blushed.

"Where's your parents Odango" Seiya asked to change subject,

"Right, i forgot to tell you" Usagi said "They are away this weekend and my brother is with them, they wont be home until monday"

"So your al alone?" Seiya asked

"Well not really, you're here right?" Usagi said

"Well that's true" Seiya said and smiled "I'll protect you from al monsters" Usagi smiled and shaked her head

"Same old Seiya" she said. "I'll go make some tea"

"No sit down, let me do it" Seiya said.

"And i checked the magasine there's nothing speciall on tv tonight, do you have any good dvd movie we can watch?" he asked

"Well i guess we have some..." Usagi said

"Great, shuse one you want to see when i doing tea, then we watch it and drinking the tea"

"Okay" Usagi said,

Seiya dissapeard into the kitchen and Usagi looked in the shelf beside the tv after a good dvd movie

"What do you like?" Usagi asked loud so Seiya could hear,

"The most, but i told you to shuse so take the one you want to watch" He said.

Usagi had hard to decide she changed her mind many times, but atlast she picked "Runaway bride" she took out the cd and putted it in to the dvd player. Seiya came back with the tea and two cakes he hade found in the larder.

"I hope you don't mind i took them?" Seiya said

"of course not, why letting them get old" Usagi said.

Seiya smiled, his odango was still in love with food. He putted down the tray with tea and cookies on the table infront of Usagi and sat down beside her. Usagi throwed her self over the strawberry shortcake and few seconds later it was gone.

"There's nothing wrong with your appetite i see" Seiya smiled

"Sorry, I just love it" Usagi said.

Seiya got really interested in the movie Usagi had picked. It was about a reporter from the news paper who writed a article about a girl who runned from al her weddings, but he writed it without knowing al the facts. When the girl saw the article about her self she became really mad and hurted. So she writed a mail to the news paper and almost got the reporter fierd. But he could keep his job if he could show he hade right about the girl. So he traveled to her hometown. In the start they were only messing with each other wich is the really fun part. But on the time the reporter gets feelings for the girl but she ready have one and is preparing for her 5th wedding. A hour into the movie Usagi was really tied. She looked at Seiya beside her, he hade his eyes on the screen consentrating on the movie. She layed her head in his knee and closed her eyes.

"What did you think of the movie odango?" Seiya asked he turned hi head to usagi and found usagi sleeping with her head in his knee "Oh, sorry" he smiled and tap her head he reached for a felt and layed it over Usagi. He hade to get up he was tied

"Just need to get some strenght" he said quiet to himself. He layed his head back and closed his eyes, when he thought that he hade to go even he falled a sleep.

* * *

Then chapter 3 is also up  
What do you think about the storie this far?  
and pleas no bad coments!

Arigatou  
//Serenity


	4. Chapter 4 Don't leave

Chapter 4!!!!!!!!  
Note:Pleas don't kritik my spelling and gramatic wrongs cause i already know about them but here is the reasons:  
1: I'm not english!  
2: The spelling check on my pc is broken and we can't fix it cause we need a special cd and it's gone

There you have the reasons if you still can't exept my misstakes then keep it for yourself and leave

Chapter 4 - Don't leave...

Usagi waked up to the ringsingnal of the telephone. She gasped and looked around. Was she still in the tv room? She found Seiya sitting beside her, but he was sleeping. Hade she sleeped with her head in his knee the whole night? She blushed over the thought. The phone rang again, Usagi jumped of the sofa to get it fast cause she didn't wanted to wake Seiya and almost falled over the felt.

_Did he putt a felt over me to?_ Usagi thought. And got one more irretating singnal from the phone as answere, _"The person who's ringing must have something really importent to tell, cause the person never hangs up. _Usagi Answered the phone:

_"Usako?"_ a man voice asked,

Usagi reconised it immediately even if she didn't hade heard it on very long now. "Mamo-chan!" She said happy and a bit to loud, she looked worried at Seiya, but he only changed side and kept sleeping.

_"You're there?" _

"Yeah sorry, i'm so glade you called!" Usagi said "but it must be late there, aren't you tired?"

_"Not really, besides i couldn't go to bed before calling you"_

"Aww, I miss you so much mamo-chan" there was sadness in usagis voice when she said it,

_"Don't be sad Usako"_ Mamoru said he didn't like to hear her so sad

_"After all, i got great news"_

"What?" Usagi said still sad but also curios.

"_Soon i will be able to come back to you"_

"Really! When?" Usagi said eagerly

_"I'm not sure, but i'll be home before christmas, then there will be time to think about us"_

"That's great Mamo-chan!"

_"I knew you would be happy, and when i'm back we can finely start to plan our wedding"_

"Our wedding..." Usagi's eyes fell on the ring around her ringfinger on her left hand.

_"Yeah, well if you still want to, we can wait if you want, i mean in the end we're going to marry each other anyway"_

"Yeah your right, I can't wait" Usagi said happier then she felt.

_"I have to go now, i'll try to write a mail or call you. Love you usako, bye" _

"I love you too mamo-chan"  
She turned of the the telephone and gave the ring another glare, she sighted. She hade become so happy to hear mamo-chans voice, other ways they talked the most by mail. But when he had start to talk about the wedding, there was something inside of her that told her to don't do it, don't get married. But why? She loved him they were destynid together.

"I Love Mamo-chan!" She said to herself uncareing about the bad feeling and soon it dissapeard. She walked upstairs and in to her room to change clothes.

Seiya wated until usagis steps dissapeard, then he opened his eyes and sat up. He had alot to think about, sins he had heard the whole conversation between Usagi and Mamoru-chan. Brilliant, he buried his head in his hands, just as he thought he hade a chance he hade to realice that his odango ready hade someone important and it wasn't himself. He sighted, he hade told himself that he wouldn't give up this time, but usagi's words hade made him think, what was the point? She loved Mamoru, it was no doubt about that. But could he really give her up that easy? He didn't wanted to think about it right now, so he walked out to the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

When Usagi came down again it smelled wonderfull in the kitchen, and on the table there was a fate with egg and bacon waiting for her.

"Seiya! I didn't knew you could cook" Usagi said surprised and sat down.

"Eggs and bacon is nothing" Seiya said and sat down on the other side of the table

"then 'nothing' is tasting really good" Usagi said enjoying every single bit of her breakfast.

It were quiet for a while, then Seiya started to talk "Odango, i have thought of a thing..." he paused and sighted wondering if he really did the right thing.

"What's up Seiya?" Usagi asked worried when she saw the sad look in Seiya's face, Seiya continued

"Well, sins i don't want to bother you i thought of move back to the threelights apartment with Yaten and Taiki"  
Usagi didn't said anything she just looked at Seiya

"I'll go pack" Seiya raised up and was about to leave the kitchen.

"Why?"

Seiya turned around usagi was sitting with her back against him "What?"

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked

"There's nothing wrong, odango"

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I...don't you want me to leave?"

"No" Usagi whispered

"what?"

Usagi turned around to Seiya she sighted "Nothing". She passed Seiya and walked up to her room.

"Damn!" Seiya dunked his head in the wall "Why? Why are you making everything so complecated" he said quiet but angry to himself. When Seiya left the kitchen he found Usagi in the hall, putting her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Out" Usagi answered simply and handed for the door.

"Wait" Seiya grabbed her hand. Usagi stopped

"What?!" Usagi said angry trying to hold back the tears _"Damn tears! Why now? I'm angry not sad!" _She thought.

"Odango",

against her will Usagi turned around and looked at Seiya

"I promised myself i wouldn't leave you" Seiya said "I keep my promises" His tone was serious

"Seiya..."

He leaned against her and his lips touched hers. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Once again she went trough the warm and happy feeling she felt in his arms. Still knowing it was wrong she didn't even try to back of. She felt safe there and enjoyed Seiya's soft kisses. Seiya deepened the kiss, usagi lay her arms around seiya's neck and kissed him back they kissed until they hade to stop to take a breath. Seiya smiled and Usagi blushed

"One more?" Seiya smirkled

"Okay"

"Huh?" Seiya didn't believed his ears. Besides his question was meant as a joke to teas her.

"Close your eyes" Usagi said and kissed him on the cheak.

"Okay"

Seiya smiled and closed his eyes waiting for Usagi to kiss him. But she never did, instead he felled a hard hit in his stomach, he couldn't hold his balance and falled backwords. He looked at Usagi. She smirkled at him, in her hand she was holding a pillow.

"How was that?" She asked

"Very funny" Seiya said and forced a smile

"I hope i didn't hit you too hard kou-san"

"oh don't worry about it, it doesn't do anything..." Seiya smiled "... when i've got my revange!"

he throwed himself forward and grabbed Usagi's legs, she gave a suprised scream and falled. Seiya sat on her and grabbed her arms so she couldn't fight aginst him

"urgh! Get of !You're heavy!" Usagi Said

"Hey! Don't insult me"Seiya gritted his teeths "that just make the thing worser!"

one of his hand holded Usagi's and the other he started to tickle her with.

"No Stop!"" Usagi cried and laughed

"If you admit you like me" Seiya said and smirkled

"Never!" Usagi said.

"Then have this!".

Usagi could bearly breath, Seiya saw it and stopped for a moment. Bad move. Usagi took her chance and realeased her hands in a eye wink there were switched places. Usagi on top of seiya and Seiya helpless under usagi's controll.

"Guess i underrestedmated you Odango" Seiya Said with a smile,

"Are you giving up?"Usagi asked

"Odango don't you know me at all? I never give up" Seiya said

"Then you can lay there" Usagi sticked out her thoung "I'm not in a hurry"

"That's fine" "Seiya said "Anyway this is kinda cosy"

Usagi blushed "You're impossible!"

"maybe i am" Seiya said, he freed his hands and started to tickle Usagi again, She wasn't prepared and she reacted with her reflexes she falled forward to avoid his hands but by accident her lips touched his and in that moment the door opened, it were her friends.

"Usagi we was worried..." Minako Started but stopped when she saw the sceen of Seiya and Usagi

"Usagi!" they al shouted.

* * *

Woah, Usagi is in trouble now!  
Sorry for letting you wait but school is taking the most of the time...  
A good thing: soon it's xmas break i will get time to write then.  
Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 

Arigatou  
//Serenity


	5. Chapter 5 Attack!

Chapter 5 here (yay!) Go Seiya! maybe usagi finally realizes how much seiya acctuly means to her...

Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 5 Attack!

"Minna!"

Usagi blushed deeply and got of from Seiya. Seiya rasied up and standed beside Usagi. He blushed, but not as much as Usagi.

"Hello Minasan, How are you?".

It was so typical Seiya to start to talk like nothing hade happened Usagi thought. But this time she wished she could be more like him and act like nothing have happened. But the group of girls didn't care about Seiya's question they al glared at Usagi and waited for her to explain.

"I-I've g...got a g.. good explanation" Usagi stuttered

"We're waiting" Rei said coldley

"ehh..." Usagi bit her lip, she searched hard for a explanation _"This is silly! I shouldn't have so hard to explain, i didn't kiss him with purpose...Wait! did i just said kiss? It wasn't a kiss! My lips touched his, it's not that... _"...i wanted to kiss him"

Usagi covered her mouth with her hands she didn't meant to say that high! Her friends staired at her, also did Seiya.

"I didn't mean to say that high!" Usagi was really embarresed "I mean it's not what you think, i falled over him and my lips touched his by accident!"

"That's one of your badest exscuses Usagi-chan" Rei said

"I didn't knew you liked Seiya that much Usagi-chan" Minako said

"What about mamoru-san?" Ami asked

"Yeah aren't you and mamo-chan getting married?"Makoto said,

It felt like she hade smashed Seiya in the face "Isn't that bastard in america once again?!"

He realized he hade said to much. He didn't mean to call mamoru-san bastard, just that makoto's words hade made him so angry.

"Seiya-san!" Ami said upset

"Baka!" Rei shouted

"Gomen-nasai! I didn't mean it!" Seiya said apologizely, Usagi glared at him. "Gomen Odango, i didn't mean to upset you" Seiya said.  
Usagi hitted him hard on his arm

"ouch!" Seiya covered the place were usagi hade hitted him with his hand. "That hurted"

"Guess we're quits then" Usagi said then she runned of.

"Odango!" Seiya shouted after her.

Usagi heard him but kept running.  
_"How could he say something like that, Mamo-chan is definiatly not a bastard!"_ Usagi thought,

She knew Seiya hade some problems with Mamo-chan but he had never been so rude. She hade runned for long now and were far away from her house. She sat down on a bench to caught her breath. Exhausted and lost in her thoughts she didn't see the monster that was coming closer until it were right behind her back. Frightened she turned around, she became white as a sheet in her face. The monster picked her up with it's hands around her throat. Usagi couldn't breath, neither move. She were frozen with fear looking in to two eyes red as blood and full of evil. Usagi gasped for air if it didn't released her soon she would suffocate.

"Die Princess of moon" The monster said with a horrible voice that made Usagi's blood ice in her veins. Then it throwed her into a tree, it felt like she broke every single bone in her body, She hade a big flesh wound on her arm that was bleeding hardly she tried to move but shreiked in pain and the monster was coming closer.

* * *

"_How far did she run?!" _Seiya thought, 

he couldn't find Usagi anywhere and he was worried about her. Suddenly Seiya's head started to hurt like hell he falled down on his knee's in pain. But the headache stopped just as suddenley it hade come.

_"Odango... Odango is in danger!" _Seiya stood up he knew something had happened to Usagi and he had to find her. He heard a scream of pain, He reconised it imegently as Usagi's and runned towards it

_"Hang on odango! I'm on my way, i'll save you for sure"_ Seiya thought _"Just don't let it be too late..."_

* * *

Usagi shreiked in pain once again sins the monster kicked her, she felt ribs broke. A sword appeard in the hand of the monster and he raised it over Usagi, ready to cut her head of. She couldn't do anything she was to weak, and noone was there to help her

_"I'm sorry minna, i was too weak too protect you, I'm sorry Mamo-chan i will always love you... __Seiya... i'm sorry…"_

"Die Moon Princess" The monster prepared to end her life she closed her eyes waiting for the pain.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!". Seiya had transformed to Fighter and runned towards them

"Too late" the monster said evil. He swong his sword over usagi, but fighter jumped between and sheilded Usagi whit her body.Usagi opened her eyes and saw blood flowing from a bad cut in fighter's stomach. The wound hurted badly but she didn't care Usagi was the only that was important to her right now.

She grabbed her starlocket and yelled "Star Serious Laser!"

She got a perfect hit but it had no effect. Them monster laughed at her useless try to hurt him

"I'll be back, Sayonara"

the monster dissapeard in the air and Seiya detransformed.

"Arigatou Seiya..." Usagi whispered.

Seiya turned around "Odango, we have to get you to the hospital" Seiya said and looked worried at the wound on her arm.

Usagi turned around and cough up blood, then she fainted. Seiya runned to the closest phonebooth and called an ambulance. It didn't took long before the abulance reached the place. Seiya watched from distance when the personal placed usagi on a stretcher and lift her into the ambulance. When it drove away Seiya left to find his way to Yaten and Taiki's apartment, he pressed his hand against his wound to stop the most of the blood.

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes, confused she looked around, Where were she?..

"Usako!"

Usagi looked at her side. There were noone but her mamo-chan sitting. He smiled at her.

"Mamo-chan!"  
Usagi leaned forward to hug him but stopped sins it felt like some hade kicked her in the stomach, she had to controll her self to not yell out in pain.

"Be carefull you ribs haven't heal yet" Mamoru said.

Usagi lay back down again

"How long have i been here?" she asked.

"You have been in coma for two weeks" Mamoru said serious "I was worried you wouldn't wake up, i have been visting you everyday"

Usagi blushed "I'm sorry i bothered you in your studies"

"You don't have to apologize Usako"

"But i... If i were stronger i would hade been able to defeat that monster..." Suddenly she remembered "Seiya! Where's Seiya?"

"Seiya? Didn't he returned to his homeplanet"

"He came back to visit us, where is he?"

"I haven't seen him, he hasn't been here"

"But he was injured, is he here at the hospital?"

"I'll go check with the personal on my way out ok? I'll be back later, you should rest" Mamoru closed the door when he left but soon it opened and her friends walked in.

"It's so nice you awake!" Minako said.

"We've been so worried for you Usagi-chan" Ami said.

"How are you doing, does it hurt much?" Mako asked.

"Never do sucha thing again!" Rei said.

"We brought chocholate to you", Minako putted a box infront of Usagi.

"Arigatou minna"

Usagi forced as mile, but she didn't touch it. She was too worried. "Is Seiya here?" Usagi asked

"No, we haven't seen him sins he runned after you" Minako said

"But he got injured..."

"Nani!!!" (everyone except usagi shouted)

"How?"Mako asked

"He saved me, i would be dead if it wasn't for him i would be dead..."

"Nani? Then he's a hero" Ami said

"And i called him a baka" Rei said she regretted it.

"Help me, i have to find him"

Usagi got out of the bed but when she tried to walk she falled on her knee's. Minako and Rei who was closest helped her up.

"You're still injured Usagi-chan!" Minako said

"We forbid you to leave this hospital before the doctors says it's ok" Rei said strong

"But i'm fine!" Usagi lied, she didn't want to rest until she knew Seiya was fine.

"And you want us to believe that?" Rei said "You're so nice and lie back to bed until your fine again, or i will have to tie you to it".

Usagi looked at Minako for suport but...

"Sorry Usagi-chan but i'm at rei's side this time" Minako said "You have to rest and get back your strength".

Usagi sighted, she knew her friends wouldn't change their mind. So carefully she crawled back to bed again.

"We'll be back tomorrow Usagi-chan, take care" Ami said and left with the others. Usagi looked out through the window it began to darkle outside. She should been happy, her Mamo-chan was back! So much she' had missed him, but her thoughts didn't lay on Mamoru, they layed on another and she wished nothing more then see him.

"Seiya..."

* * *

Chapter 5 up then (yay!)  
I really enjoy writing, even thought this story don't seem to have so many fans...  
Oh well that wont stop me from writing, Xmas break soon here, it will give me alot of time to write.  
Cya in next chapter

Arigatou//Serenity


	6. Chapter 6 Usagi's escape

Yay chapter 6 is here!!!!  
Enjoy!

//Serenity

Chapter 6 Usagi's escape

"You're foolish Seiya! You should really go with it to the doctor" Taiki said.

"No need, it's about to get better!" Seiya said,  
while he was switching bandage on his wound. Seiya was right the wound was much better but it looked nasty and he would presumably get a scar.

"Fine it's your choice" Taiki shrugged, sat down and turned on the tv.

"Don't you wondering how Usagi-chan is doing?" Yaten asked "Aren't you going to visit her?"

"I do rather not" Seiya said

"What's up Seiya?" Taiki asked "Don't you like her anymore?"

"Of course i like her!" Seiya looked annoyed at his friend, but then he sighted "But she hates me".

"Hate you?" Yaten said and looked at Seiya with a unbelieving look in his face.

"You saved her, why would she hate you?" Taiki asked.

"Ungrateful girl!" Yaten said "Next time you should leave her alone".

"Yeah she will love you for sure if you let her die" Taiki said.

"It's nothing to joke about!" Seiya shouted.

"Take it easy Seiya" Taiki said "We're sorry, we didn't mean to upset you".

"But we know you wont find peace until you have visit her" Yaten said.

"It's late" Seiya said as excuse. "It only means you will be alone with her" Taiki said.

Seiya sighted "Fine..."

He putted on a jacket and walked out trough the door. Seiya reached the hospital. He was standing outside Usagi's room, not sure what to do. He looked at his watch 6:00 am. He took a deep breath and walked in. She was sleeping, Seiya sat down in the chair beside her.

"Odango..." He started, "...I'm sorry, i didn't mean to upset you. I Had no right to call mamoru-san a bastard... I just got so mad. I guess you can't understand how i feel, You're happy with mamoru-san. You've never felt the torture of onesided love, you've been lucky. To say the truth i don't even know why i came here to visit you, or why i'm telling you all this stuff, you can't even hear me... but still i needed to talk to you, it feels alot better now. Hurry up and get better Odango".

Seiya leaned forward and kissed her carefully on the cheek, then he whispered in her ear

"I love you...".

Seiya raised up to leave, right before he walked out he turned around to look at usagi one more time, he smiled at her then he left her in her peacefully sleep.

* * *

Usagi woke up late next morning. First she was confused why she wasn't home, but then she remembered. She looked around after her clodes, they was hanging on a chair in the other side of the room. Carefully she got out of the bed it ached behind the bandage but if she just was careful it wasn't so hard to stand it. She switched from the hospital clodes to her own it took some time sins she was injured. She would walk down to get some breakfast, then leave to find Seiya. She had dreamt that Seiya had sat on her side and talked to her, but somehow she couldn't remember much of what he had said. But too see him again had just made the will to find him stronger. There wasn't many persons in the cafeteria sins the most already had eat breakfast. Usagi made two sandwiches that she then finished on some few minutes. She headed of for the reception, no one saw her when she sneaked out of the door. But finely outside she met a problem and it was walking towards her. Fast Usagi jumped behind a bush to hide, She watched her friends coming closer 

_"Pleas! Pleas don't say they saw me or will see me neither!"_ She thought.

One after one her friends passed by and walked in too the hospital. Usagi that had gave a loudly sight of relief regretted it badly when Rei stopped in front of the bush Usagi was hiding. Rei stared suspicious at the bush she was for sure she had heard something. She stretched out her hand to inspect it. Usagi was for sure that Rei would found her, she cursed her self for being so loud. But the luck was on Usagi's side.

"Rei-chan!" Ami's voice shouted. Rei backed of from the bush and walked to the door before she walked in she turned around and gave the bush another glare. Usagi hold her breath, but rei turned around again and walked in trough the door.

"phew that was too close!" usagi said to herself.

_"Well i better leave, it wont be long before they notice i'm gone and they will stop me for sure"_ Usagi thought.

She got out of the bush and decided to go too Yaten and Taiki. She remembered what Seiya had said to her two weeks ago:  
_"Well, sins i don't want to bother you i thought of move back to the threelights apartment with Yaten and Taiki". _

So her goal was to get to their old apartment, and hopefully Yaten and Taiki would be there.

* * *

"NANI!!!! She's gone!!!" Rei and the others shouted. 

Usagi wasn't anywhere at the hospital. Rei yelled out her anger on the guy in the reception. About how bad the hospital was that didn't had any monitoring on their patients and didn't notice when one of them left.

"We've to call Mamoru-san" Ami said.

"Yeah he is on his way here maybe he runs into Usagi, then he can stop her!" Minako said. She picked up her cell phone and entered mamoru's number. Mamoru answered and Minako told their situation.

"Nani! She left?" Mamoru didn't believed his ears. "Why?".

Minako dealed with if she should tell him or not, she decided that it were better to stay quiet.  
"I don't know, but we've gotta find her, keep your eyes open maybe you run into her" Minako turned of her phone.

"Usagi-chan is injured she can't have got that far" Makoto said

"You're right mako-chan let's search for her" Minako said  
and tried her best to draw away Rei from the poor guy. With a little help from Ami and Makoto they got out Rei. Rei focused her mind to find Usagi and soon she forgot about the guy. They started to run and time after time shouting

"Usagi-chan!".

* * *

"Usagi-chan!". Usagi turned around. First she thought that she imagine. But this was the third time someone Had shrieked her name, it had sounded like Minako and it had sound like she wasn't far away actually maybe just a block behind. They where looking after her and was just coming closer. Usagi quickened her speed, it hurted. Every step sended a new wave of pain trought her whole body. But she couldn't get caught, not now. Minako and the others closed in on Usagi.

"Is that her?!" Minako asked the others while they where running.

"Yeah it's her!" Makoto said.

"She shouldn't run! She should rest her injures!" Ami said worried.

"Why is she sucha idiot, that don't know her best!" Rei said.

Mamoru runned out of a alley and came out right in front of them.

"Mamoru-san!" they shouted surprised.

i saw Usako and runned trought the alley to get closer.

"She's the..." Rei stopped the sentence,

Usagi wasn't running in front of them any longer, they looked around but she wasn't anywhere.

"Oh no we've lost her!" Minako said and sighted high.

* * *

Usagi was breathless after the hunt. It ached like never before behind the bandage, but she had run away from her friends, she turned in to an alley and walked out for some few stairs. There wasn't many that know the threelights lived there sins they didn't wanted to be bothered on their free time. Usagi knocked on the door, she did still breath fast, It felled like she couldn't get enough air. Taiki opened the door he was surprised to see Usagi there, 

"Usagi-chan!" he shouted "What are you doing here?! You should be at the hospital, you don't look very well are you ok?"

"Taiki, Seiya where's Sei..."

Usagi didn't come any longer. It darkened before her eyes, she swag unstable on the place then she felled forward. Lucky, Taiki catched her

"Usagi-chan!" he shouted worried . But Usagi lay lifeless in his arms. "Seiya!"

Seiya came running. "Why are you yelling?" he asked but then his eyes fell on Usagi. "Odango!" Seiya shouted. "She's not dead are she?" He asked worried.

"I don't think so" Taiki said. "But she's very weak, she must have over extended herself pretty much, she should have rest with her injuries. Help me move her to the couch".

Seiya did as told and Carefully they lay Usagi on the couch.

"Woah Seiya, what's up with odango? Did she hit her head when you made her fall for you" Yaten giggled over his own joke

"Shout up Yaten!" Seiya shouted "There's no time for jokes!".

Seiya took a felt and putted in over Usagi, Then he sat down on his knee's beside her. He stroke his hand over her forhead, it felt like it was hot enough to fry eggs on it.

"Seiya..." Usagi whispered.

"I'm here Odango" Seiya said and took her hand.

Usagi's lips formed a weak smile, then she fell a sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it, it took me hours i was up over midnight to write!  
Chapter 7 will be up in about a week if something isn't coming in the way.

//Serenity


	7. Chapter 7 Back to normal?

It didn't take a week! i'm surprised but proud of myself!

Enjoy!

Chapter 7 - Back to normal?

Usagi sat up, her eyes fell on Yaten that was sitting in a armchair infront of her and watched TV. So she had made it, but was Seiya here too? A vague memory of Seiya stroking her forhead and holding her hand passed trough her mind.

"So you are awake now" Yaten said irresponsive.

"Yeah i guess" Usagi said uncaring about Yaten's rudeness. "What day is it?"

"Tuesday the 22th of September" Yaten answered bored. "Want to know year too?".

"No i'm fine".

"Tsukino-san, you're awake we was worried about you for a while" Taiki walked out from the bathroom.

"Taiki-san! Is Seiya here too?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, but he is sleeping".

"Sleeping?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, he sat up late yesterday".

"Watching TV? Cause that so typical him...".

"He wasn't watching TV Usagi-chan" Taiki said. "He refused to leave your side, if you would get worse"

"Seiya was worried about me?" Usagi asked.

"Ding Ding Ding and we have a winner!" Yaten said and rolled with his eyes.

"Yaten!" Taiki shouted.

"What?! It was about time she realized" Yaten said innocently.

Taiki shaked his head and apologized to Usagi

"Don't care about him, I don't know what has flying into him his been in that mood for some time, but he seems to be in a very good mood".

"It's ok, i got a brother at home and the devils right hand as friend, so i'm used with it" Usagi said.

Seiya walked out to the living room "What makes you so loud?" Seiya asked and yawned

"Seiya!" Usagi runned and hugged him.

Surprised but happy Seiya smiled "So you finely waked up sleeping beauty".

"How sweet, i think i starting too feel my breakfast"

"get lost Yaten! you're just jealous" Seiya said.

"Not really"  
as in fact Yaten got a girl on his mind and the scene of Seiya and Usagi madded him a bit jealous, but there was no way he was going to admit that.  
"I'm outta here, see you later" Yaten walked out from the room and they heard the front door close after him.

"So Odango how are you feeling?" Seiya asked when usagi stopped her hug.

"Actually i'm fine, strange but my ribs aren't hurting anymore" Usagi said a bit confused.

" Great, it means the medicin worked" Seiya said with a smile on his lips.

"What medicin?" Usagi asked.

"It's made of a flower that is growing on our planet, and it heals broken bones and easier wounds much faster then the things your doctors are using".

"Was that why you didn't go to the hospital with you wound?"

"Um... yeah" Seiya lied but he didn't wanted to talk about real reason and changed subject "So Odango guess you're hungry? You haven't eat anything for one and a half day"

"Nani! I slept in one and a half day?! This starting to be a bad habit" Usagi sighted "I'm sorry for bothering you".

"You don't have to apologize Odango, you were exhausted and injured" Seiya said.

"Now let get you some breakfast or well actually it's lunch" Taiki said and smirkled.

After the breakfast Taiki started to dish and Usagi and Seiya sat down on the couch.

"Seiya, there's something i don't understand..." Usagi said,

"What do you don't understand?"Seiya asked.

"If you were here the whole time, why didn't you come to visit me?" Usagi asked.

"I... I did visit you, but you were a sleep" Seiya said and avoided to look Usagi. "I talked too you..."

"I thought that was just a dream" Usagi said more to her self then to Seiya.

After a moment of hesitation Seiya asked "Did you heard what i said to you?".

Usagi blushed by the question at last she mumbled a quiet "Yes".

Now it was Seiya's time to blush. There was a uncomfortable moment of silence. "Odango, I..." Seiya started but Usagi disrupt him

"I have to go back, my friends and family must been worried sick" Usagi raised up.

"Bu..."  
Usagi pressed her finger against his lips.

"Arigatou for everything". She putted on her shoes and walked out through the door.

Seiya runned after her, "Wait Odango!"

Usagi turned around, Seiya runned to her. "What?" She asked.

"Can we meet? soon again" Seiya asked.

Usagi's face changed, she looked serious. "Seiya i don't know if..."

"We are friends right?" Seiya disrupt her "Can't friends meet?!"

"Seiya..."

"Can't they?"Seiya asked again, his voice was serious.

Usagi looked at him for a moment, then her lips formed a little smile and she said

"Of course".

Seiya smiled back at her "great,I'll stop by" he kissed her quickly on the cheek. then he walked in trough the door. "Seiya..." Usagi sighted then she headed of for her house. What none of them knew was that someone had watch the whole scene which would be trouble in the future...

* * *

"Mom i'm home!" Usagi shouted when she came inside. 

"Hi sweetie did you and Minako have fun" Usagi's moms voice replayed from the kitchen.

"Minako?" Usagi asked confused, but then she understood that her friends must have said she was with Minako to cover that she was gone. "Yeah we had fun" Usagi said.

Against her will Usagi picked up the phone and entered the number to Minako. She knew they would kill her for running away but if she didn't call they would still be looking after her and they would get another reason to kill her.

_"Minako"_

"Minako-chan it's Usagi"

_"Omg! Usagi-chan we've been so worried!"_ Minako said.

Usagi could hear voices in the background. "Is the others with you?" Usagi asked. As answer Usagi heard Reis voice in the phone

_"Just wait until i find you Usagi-chan!"_

_"That's fine Rei!"_ Minako took back the phone

_"Everyone is here except mamoru-san"._

"Where is he then?" Usagi asked.

_"At his apartment i guess, he was very worried for you"_ Minako said. _"By the way, how are you injures? __Shouldn't you go back the hospital?"_

"They are fine, i don't need to go to the hospital" Usagi said "I'll tell you later" she added before Minako could ask. "I'll go visit Mamo-chan, Sayonara" Usagi turned of the phone. "Mom i'm going out again!" Usagi said and left the house.

* * *

It felt great to move free without any pain Usagi runned the whole way to mamoru's home. She walked up for the stairs until she reached the door to Mamoru's apartment. She knocked on the door. She heard Mamoru's voice shouting 

"Who is it?".

"Mamo-chan it's me!" Usagi shouted.

Mamoru didn't say anything but he opened the door and letted usagi in. He was wearing a pair of jeans and he had a towel hanging around his neck.

"I'm coming directly from the shower" Mamoru said when he saw usagi was looking at him. He continue to dry his hair with the towel.

"Mamo-chan aren't you glade to see me?" Usagi asked confused of mamo's silence.

Mamoru sat down on the bed, after a while he said "Of course i'm glade you're fine. But..." Mamo looked at usagi serious. "... but you shouldn't had run away like that. I was worring sick over you".

"Gomenasai,Mamo-chan.I didn't wanted to worry you" Usagi said sad.

"Let's forget about it, if you promise to never do it again" Mamo smiled against her.

"I promise!" Usagi said.

"Hows your injures?" Mamo raised up and walked over to Usagi.

"They are fine" Usagi said. Mamoru inspected Usagi's arm. The only thing that was left of the wound was a vague scar.

"Unbelievable" Mamo said after he had made Sure that Usagi's ribs were heal too."But how?".

Usagi knew the question would show up sooner or later. "A friend helped me" Usagi said.

Mamoru wanted to know more about it but he putted it to the side for now. He sat down on the bed again. Usagi sat down beside him and took his hand. She had longed for him so much when he was away in america. Now he was finely back with her, he was going to stay with her. Usagi looked into his eyes. She could she that he had longed for her to. She closed her eyes and their lips met. Usagi leaned backwords and Mamoru leaned over her and deepened the kiss. Usagi cupped her hand behind his head. It were so nice to kiss him again she couldn't remember when they latest had kiss eachother. She opened her eyes to look at her boyfriend. And got a big chock when she saw Seiya's face infront of her instead for mamo-chan's. She pushed him of imminently. Mamoru fell of the bed.

"What did i do?" Mamoru raised up and looked confused and a bit hurted at Usagi. Usagi winked, but i it was her own mamo-chan that was looking at her not Seiya.

"I thought... I thought i saw something..." Usagi said confused.

"If you didn't wanted to you could just have said it" Mamo said annoyed. He walked to the closet and picked a shirt and putted in on. "Gomenasai Mamo-chan" Usagi said sad. The moment was destroyed it was all her fold. She was the one that had pushed him away, Stupid Seiya, why had his face appeared?

"I'll follow you home" Mamoru said.

"You don't have to..." Usagi said.

"I want to make sure you come home safe, with that creature still out there none is safe".

* * *

It was very intensive between them the whole walk to Usagi's house. Mamoru gave Usagi a short

"Sayonara". Then he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Woah! and i thought it would take a week!  
Anyway i wanted to apologize for some things:  
For making Yaten so rude, gomen! (but believe me it was really funny!)  
And i want to apologize all Seiya lovers for the Usa&Mamo part. but i'm trying to make it like the serie where Usagi in some weird way  
Still like that boring mamo-chan, can't understand her. but i fixed that usa pushed him away (yay)

I don't know when chapter 8 will come, soon i hope!  
Arigatou  
//Serenity


	8. Chapter 8 Trouble on the Frontpage

Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 8 - Trouble on the Frontpage

The two past week's went by fast. Usagi spended everyday with her friends and her boyfriend. Seiya didn't call once. The newspaper, like so many other magasines revealed that he, Yaten and Taiki had resume their singing career. They were the threelights once again and had been busy with new concerts to celebrate their comeback.It was latemorning. Usagi had autumn break and was still sleeping, until the telephone rang. Usagi wasn't clearly awake and just mumbeled an unclear

"Moshi moshi"

"Usagi-chan! Explain!" Rei's voice shouted.

"Nani?" Usagi said confused. She didn't understand what Rei was talking about.

"Don't play dumb!" Rei said annoyed.

"I don't know what you are talking about Rei-chan" Usagi said and yawned.

"Wait, did you still sleep when i called?" Rei asked.

"Hai".

"Take a look at the front page on the newspaper for today, then explain".

Usagi was confused but she opened the door and walked out to get the newspaper. Well inside Usagi sat down on the kitchen table and looked at the front page. She almost fell of the chair when she saw a big picthure of herself and Seiya that was kissing her cheak with the headline: The big Star's New Girlfriend!

"Usagi-chan? Are you there?" Rei asked.

But Usagi couldn't hear her. Chocked Usagi broached the right side to read more about it.

**The famous Seiya Kou's new LOVE**

**The Famous Seiya Kou. Lead singer in the band The threelights. Disapointed many girls with the fact that he has got a new girlfriend. The Girl known as Usagi Tsukino 19 seens happy to be together with the big star. People have been seeing them kiss each other many times and it looks like they are deeply in love. We were out to hear us around about what people thinks about the new romance. Here are some answeres to the question: "Look's like they like eachother pretty much","They are really cute together",** **"She should hold on to him tight! Else i take him! But i wish them good luck". We are hoping to get an interweiv with Mr.Kou and Mrs.Tsukino for more about this new exaiting realationship. For other...**

Usagi couldn't read more. She didn't know what to think. Questions was runing trought her mind"How did they get that picthure?". "How would her friends react?" If they all would react like Rei she would be in trouble, but what was worring her the most was "How would mamoru react?".

* * *

"Seiya!" 

"What's up with the yelling Yaten?"  
Seiya asked annoyed and walked out to the kitchen where Yaten was sitting with the morning news.

"Take a look at this"

Yaten throwed the magasine to him. Seiya catched it and looked at the front page.

"Nani! New Girlfriend?!" Seiya said chocked.  
He looked for the right side, found it, and started to read.

"No wonders why all those reporters are calling" Seiya said when he was finished."I have to go se Odango" Seiya walked to the door.

"Hey Seiya! Don't forgot we are gonna be in that show to night" Yaten shouted after him.

"I wont!" Seiya said and left.

* * *

Seiya had picked a sweather with capuche and weared sunglasses, so it wouldn't be easy to reconise him. It was easy to get Usagi. But the problems started thereher house was surrounded by reportes from magasines and TV. Carefully Seiya moved to the backyard, which wasn't so easy too get to without being discovered. He knocked on the backdoor. Usagi saw him and letted him in. Well inside Seiya sat down on couch. He took of the sunglasses and the sweather. 

"This is all your fold you know!" Usagi shouted angry at him. "The phone is ringing every damn minute atlast i took out the contact. But i can't do anything about the people out there!".

Seiya kept quiet while Usagi continue shouting.

"My friends ain't listening to me! They think i do like you!". Usagi looked angry at Seiya. "Don't you have anything to say?!".

"Gomenasai" Seiya said.

He raised up and walked to her. Usagi hitted him, one time, two times, she didn't care. Seiya just stood there and letted her do it.

"I hate you! I hate you" Usagi repeated for every hit.

"You've destroyed everything!"

tears were running down her cheaks. Seiya still didn't move. Now Usagi where more sad then angry. She throwed herself in to seiya's arms. Seiya stroke his hands through Usagi's hair. Trying to calm her down. Usagi pressed her head against his sholders. Seiya felt how the the cloth went wet by her tears.

"He isn't talking to me!" Usagi sobbed.

Seiya hugged Usagi, she was shaking of sadness. "Mamo-chan isn't talking to me".

Something broke in Seiya by the name. He hugged Usagi tighter. "Mamoru-san... Is he back?" Seiya asked.

"Hai".

Seiya took her with him to the kitchen. Carefully Seiya peeked out trough the window. The people outside were about to leave. "They are leaving" Seiya said.

"Thank goodness" Usagi sat down on the table and Seiya started to make tea.

"I wonder what made them leave just like that" Seiya said thoughtfull.

He placed a cup with tea infront of Usagi and sat down on the other side of the table.

"I'm just glade they left, i don't care about the reason" Usagi said.

"Maybe something have happened" Seiya said. "Maybe a new attack of that horrible monster, it have attacked many people the latest week's".

"Do you really think it have attacked again?" Usagi asked worried.

"I don't know, maybe..."

"Oh no! Think if it have attack Rei-chan or the others!". Usagi runned up to get her mobile. When she returned to the kitchen Usagi was ghastly in the face.

"Odango are you OK?" Seiya asked worried.

"Minako-chan... Minako-chan is at the hospital!" Usagi said. "I have to go there".

"Fine, i coming with you" Seiya said. They got out of the house and Seiya waved to a taxi. It stopped in front of them and they got in to it.

"Where do you want to go?".

"The hospital quickly!" Seiya said.

Usagi was still pale in the face. Seiya placed his hand over hers and gave her a calm smile. "It will be Ok".

The taxi stopped infront of the hospital but when Usagi and Seiya was about to get out the driver said

"Wait! Aren't you the famous Seiya kou?! And your girlfriend? Tsukino-san".

Usagi was about to shout something at him, but Seiya covered her mouth with his hand. "Not now!" he whispered.

Seiya payed the driver. Usagi was in a hurry, she thought Seiya was slow. She took his hand and started to run.

"Where can we find Minako Aino?" Usagi aske the guy in the reception.

"On the third floor, the first door to the left"

"Arigatou" Seiya said before Usagi drow him away to the stairs sins she didn't had time to wait for the elevator.

Rei, Makoto and Ami was already there when Usagi and Seiya entered the room

"Usagi-chan! Um... Seiya-san" Rei's voice went cold by Seiya's name.

They looked at them and Usagi realized she was still holding Seiya's hand. She blushed and letted go of him.

"How's Minako-chan?"

"Oh I'm just fine! Thanks to Yaten-kun!" Minako said dreaming "He and Taiki saved me well of course as sailor soilders but anyway that must mean something!". Minako said she sat up in the bed leaning against some pillows.

Usagi smiled but it dissapeardwhen she saw Minako's face there it was a big scar from right beside the eye down to the chin.

"Minako your face..." Usagi said worried.

"ah, you mean this?" Minako touched the scar. "It will dissapear soon enough, i don't understand what i am doing here! Or actually i'm glade they putted me here cause the media can't get me, i don't wanna show this face in tv!" Minako said.

"I should have been there with you!" Usagi shouted. "It's my fold, i should have realized it would come after you when it couldn't get me" Usagi said, she was angry at her self.

"Don't blame yourself so much Odango there was nothing you could do, if you hade been there you would get killed!" Seiya said and putted his arm around her sholders.

"I could have tried! I can't let you get hurted for the sake of mine!".

"The door opened and Mamoru walked in.

"Mamoru-san!" Rei Mako and Ami shouted surprised.

"Mina... Usako!" Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi looked at him and Mamoru looked back,

his eyes fell on Seiya's arm that still was laying around Usagi's shoulders.

"Mamuro-san" Seiya said.

"You, what are you doing here?!" Mamoru asked. Trying to hold back his anger.

"I came here with Odango" Seiya answered simple. He could feel mamorus anger and prepared for fight if it was necessary.

"Stay away from her" Mamoru said.

"I don't take orders from you" Seiya said cold with his eyes stuck on mamoru's every move...

* * *

Chapter 8! woah the time is going fast looks like a huge fight is going to break out between mamo and Seiya. Go get him seiya! hehe sorry mamo lovers but if you are fans of him you should probely not read this story.  
Why don't leave a coment

Arigatou  
//Serenity


	9. Chapter 9 Minako's Idea

Chapter 9 – Minako's idea

"Mamo-chan...Seiya…"Usagi whispered worried about what would happen next.

"I repeat, Stay away from her!" Mamoru said."

"Why would i?" It wasn't the right time to talk back but Seiya wouldn't't give up that easy."

"Usako don't need you to make her life complicated."

"Hmm i might agree" Seiya said pretending to think. "Maybe it's enough with you all ready".

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked annoyed.

"First you leave to America and leave her all alone..."

"I asked if it was OK, and she wasn't alone she had her friends!" Mamoru said.

"Maybe that wasn't what she needed!" Seiya said artfully.

"I came back to her!" Mamoru shouted furious.

"Just to soon leave once again!" For so long Seiya had wanted to tell mamoru this things and now the moment had finely come. "You have no idea how she suffered when you was gone!".

"What i heard, did you spended pretty much time with her!".

"Do you really think that made her forgot you?!Gees, What kinda guy are you?!". Seiya had gone to far. Everything happened on some few seconds. Mamoru raised his fist and knocked Seiya in the face. Seiya lost his balance and Usagi shrieked. Seiya raised up again. Blood was runnig from his mouth and his nose. "Not bad" Seiya forced a smile. Then he aimed a hit against Mamoru's face. But Mamoru grabbed Seiya's fist in a hard grip.

"Is that the best you can?" Mamoru smirked.

"Well Yeah... If i don't do this" Seiya kicked Mamoru as hard as he could on his leg.

"Your coward!" Mamoru shouted and kneed in pain.

"You are not the right person to say that" Seiya shouted. "Besides in love and war everything is allowed".

"You're... I will teach you something about war!".

"Stop it!" Rei shouted angry "This is a hospital not a boxing cirque!".

"Hospital is fine with me, Mr.Kou will need care when i'm ready with him!" Mamoru said and looked angry at Seiya.

"No! Rei-chan is right!" Usagi shouted. "You're such a Idiots both of you!".

"He started it!" Mamoru and Seiya said and the same time and pointed at eachother.

"He told the press you was his girlfriend!" Mamoru shouted "I think i have reason to be angry!".

"Seiya didn't tell the press anything!" Usagi shouted back.

"Why are you defending him? Do you like him better?" Mamoru asked and looked at Seiya like he was some kind of a dirty bug.

"I don't think i like anyone of you!" She kicked Mamoru on the same leg Seiya had kicked him on and slapped Seiya, then she runned away.

"Great job guys! Now she hates both of you!" Minako said "Congratulations!".

* * *

Usagi didn't leave her room for weeks, not more then necessary. She didn't eat much, she was too depressed. Usagi's mom was worried for her daughter that was going very skinny. Usagi's father were just happy Usagi was home instead for out with guys. The only one Usagi agreed to meet was Minako. When she was fine enough to get out from the hospital she visited Usagi everyday. They could sit and talk for hours. About different stuff but mostly about Seiya and Mamoru. 

"I don't know what to do Minako-chan..." Usagi said a late evening. Minako was going to sleepover on Usagi's house. "Mamo-chan and Seiya is coming here like everyday, i have told mom to tell them i've got grounded cause of bad grades and ain't allowed to talk to anyone" Usagi sighted "But i know they don't believe her".

"You know you can't avoid them forever" Minako said.

"I know, i know. But if i did meet them, i have no idea what to say..." Usagi said.

"Now to the important question..." Minako said "...which one do you like the most?".

"I... I don't know..." Usagi said confused. "I thought my feelings for Seiya disappeared with him, but he just wont leave my mind!".

"And Mamoru-san?".

"Mamo-chan he is... Mamo-chan" Usagi sighted. "I'm tired of having to choose! Doesn't matter which i pic, it's wrong. One of them will end up hurted!" Usagi buried her head in her pillow.

"Usagi-chan" Minako tapped her head. "You've got a good heart, but sometimes you should think what you self want" She said.

"It's just so hard, i hate that i love them!" Usagi said.

"I've got an idea" Minako said. "Spend one or two days with each of them, then maybe you can tell which one you like the best".

"OK, Minako-chan i'll give it a try" Usagi said, she sat up and wiped away her tears with her arm."I'll call Seiya tomorrow".

"Great! Now let get some sleep" Minako said and lay down on her mattress beside Usagi's bed. And soon both she and Usagi fell a sleep.

* * *

Next day did Minako and Usagi planned more about date with Seiya, and Minako asked about things what usagi thought and not thought was romantic. 4:00 am did Usagi call Seiya. She told him to meet her in the park. Minako crossed her fingers and wished Usagi luck when Usagi went away to meet Seiya.

"Odango!" Seiya hugged her tightly "It's so nice to see you again". He letted go of her.

"Seiya" Usagi smiled at him. "Where do you want to go?".

"Where i want to go?" Seiya asked surprised. "I don't know maybe take a walk, or go see a movie, no not a movie. I know, lets go eat. You choose place and what ever you wanna eat".

"Arigatou Seiya"Usagi said. "I know a perfect place, follow me" She winked at Seiya. Curious did Seiya follow her. Usagi took him to a small Pizza restaurant. It wasn't many people there. Seiya couldn't understand what was so perfect with the place, but if Usagi liked it he wouldn't be negative.

"Nice place Odango" Seiya said. Usagi couldn't hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Seiya asked annoyed, he had just tried to be nice.

"Do you think this is nice?" Usagi looked around in room "I think it looks pretty dully". Seiya blushed

"Demo, why did you take me here then" he asked confused.

"You will see" Usagi smiled secretively.

"Usagi-chan!".A tall handsome brown haired guy in Usagi's age walked against them.

"Daisuke!" Usagi smiled. Seiya felt a stab of jealousy when they hugged eachother. "Seiya this is Daisuke, a friend of mine and the owner of this place" Usagi introduced him.

"Nice to meet you Seiya-san.Usagi have talked much about you" Daisuke stretched out his hand, Seiya shaked it and asked "Really?"He looked amusedly at Usagi that was blushing in a deep shade of red.

"Oh Yeah, I thought it was just a matter of time when you would get together and now you are here". Usagi's face could impossibly get redder.

" Just let us go get places" She mumbled. Seiya was confused when Usagi walked after Daisuke that was heading for the toilets. They dissapeard around the corner, Seiya runned after shouting "Hey Odango where are you go... Whoa!". Seiya was amazed by the sight that met him. The door after the corner didn't lead to toilets. Instead it leaded out to a big space covered of soft grass on the grass there was standing alot of table here and there almost all of them were surrounded by people, now Seiya understood where all the people was. A high drywall surrounded the place, a tiny but beautiful waterfall was falling from it down to a Bourne. Infront of the tables there was a big scene that was lighten up by torches. To light up the tables there was candles.It was something magical over the whole place. Usagi waved to Seiya from a table not too far from the scene. Seiya walked to the table and sat down in front of her.

"So what do you think?" Usagi asked and smiled.

"It's... Wow" Seiya said. "Now i understand what you meant with perfect".

Daisuke came personally with the menu's to Seiya and Usagi.

"Do you go here often?" Seiya asked when he had decided what he wanted.

"I used to do before, not always to eat, i also came here when i was upset or just needed someone to talk too, Daisuke is good at listening" Usagi said.

"I'm pretty good and listening too" Seiya said.

Usagi smirked "Daisuke is a great friend, only friend Seiya so you don't have to worry".

Seiya blushed. "How could the guy afford this stuff's?" he asked, and looked around.

"His parent's are rich, but i have only seen them on picture's they are like always away".

"oh poor him" Seiya said. A waitress came to take their orders

"Pizza with cheese and ham" Usagi said. "And the young man?" the waitress asked.

"I'll take the same" Seiya said.

"Your food will be ready soon, have a good evening" the waitress walked away.

"Have you ever thought of being a waitress Seiya?" Usagi asked smiling.

"Me as waitress? Well i would look good in that uniform, but i look good in anything" Seiya smirkled.

"You never change do you?" Usagi smiled and shaked her head.

Seiya returned the smile and gazed up at the sky. "The moon is beautiful tonight" He said and winked at Usagi.

Usagi blushed "The stars are pretty too" She whispered. Seiya's hand moved over the table and found hers. But the moment didn't stay for long. The waitress returned with their pizzas and Seiya letted go of Usagi's hand. They ate under silence, there was nothing to say. It was a perfect night and Usagi would remember it for long.

"I'll pay" Seiya said when a waitress came with the bill. Usagi blushed.

"Seiya i got money, i can pay myself" Usagi said.

"I believe you odango, i paying cause i want too" Seiya smiled at Usagi and payed.

After the dinner they took a walk in the park.  
"Is it true? Have you never been in love before" Usagi didn't believed her ears.

"It's true odango, never" Seiya said. "Well i guess i waited for the right one. And then she just was there, shining like an angel... i found you".

"Seiya" Usagi blushed.

"Odango, answer honest on this one".  
Usagi looked at Seiya he looked serious, she nodded.

"What do you think about me?".

"Nani? Um.. what do you mean?" Usagi was getting nervous.

"I think i know what i mean" his lips smiled but the eyes stayed serious.

"Fine" Usagi sighted. "I... I like you, demo...".

"Demo?".

"Demo, there's reason's... that's holding me back".

"Odango have you ever tried to follow your heart?".

"I don't know... I have always done what people been expecting of me" Usagi shrugged.

"Never mind" Seiya smiled and shaked his head.

"It's cold" Usagi said.

"What did you expect? October isn't a month of sunshine, neither November that is waiting around the corner" Seiya said but linted her his jacket.

"Aren't you cold then?" Usagi asked.

"Your light is warming me" Seiya said and winked.

"You're impossible" Usagi said but when she looked away she smiled gladsomely.

"Well, we're soon at my place" Usagi said when they walked out of the park.

"I'm Greatfull you wanted to spend your day with me Odango" Seiya said and smiled.

"It was my pleasure Seiya" Usagi said and walked against her house.

"Wait Odango!" Seiya runned to her and cuddled her. Then he looked in to her beautiful blue eyes, he stroke her cheek then hugged her tightly and kissed her gentle but lovely. Usagi couldn't lie for herself, she did felt wonderful in his arms. And he kissed so different from mamoru... Mamoru... he seemed so far away from her now.

"Did you think you could go without saying goodbye" Seiya smirked when he after a time had let her go.

"Guess not" Usagi blushed. "Bye Seiya".

"Bye Odango".  
Seiya watched Usagi walked in to her house and when she closed the door he turned around and walked home.

* * *

Well chapter 9 then! sorry it took time, school have start again and i got alot to do, and this chapter was longer then the others anyway i hoped you enjoyed it! Don't know when chapter 10 will be up 1 or two weeks maybe. well bye until then!  
Leave a comment 

Arigatou  
//Serenity


	10. Chapter 10 The Snowball fight

Really really sorry for making you wait so long!!! but i got alot going on with school and homeworks!

anyway here's chapter 10 finally, enjoy!

Chapter 10 - The snowball fight

In the last week of November the snow started to fall. Usagi loved it, it gave her the Christmas feeling even if there still were some weeks left. She bowed down and took some snow that she hugged to a ball. She throwed it against a tree she got a perfect it and the ball splitted when it hitted the hard stock. Usagi smiled, it was one of the few times she had felt so happy on the last weeks. She had got out without none telling her too. It was a wonderful day and Christmas wasn't far away. The only thing that could ruin her good mood was the thought of that the horrible monster continue with it's attacks, sins Minako got attacked they made sure that they never were alone. Usagi decided to walk trough the park she got surprised when she met two familiar persons walking against her.

"Hi, my kitten".

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi shouted.

"Nice to meet you again Usagi-chan" Michiru Smiled." How are you?".

"Just fine!" Usagi smiled.

Haruka looked around, "Where do you got Mamoru-san?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"At his apartment i think" Usagi said.

"Is everything OK?" Haruka looked suspicious at Usagi.

"Everything is fine Haruka-san!" Usagi said.

Haruka gave her an inquiring glance atlast she said "OK, good".

A snowball came flying and hitted Usagi's back. Usagi turned around to see who had throwed it. More balls followed. One of them wasn't far away from Haruka's head, she didn't look too happy. "Kids should know better then throw snowballs on people they don't know, so rude, what kinda parents do they got?!" She said annoyed.

"Calm down Haruka-san" Michiru smirked as she ducked for a new attack. "Shouldn't we replay?".

"Nani! Michiru-san do you know what you are saying?" Haruka said shocked.

Usagi giggled. "Come on Haruka-san, allow you some fun!" she said and jumped aside for a big one.

"No there is no way i will waste my time going afte..." Haruka got smashed by a big snowball right in the face "They are so dead!",

She bowed down and catched some snow that she hugged as a ball when she rushed against the bushes. Usagi giggled and followed. Haruka standed infront of one big bush and shouted: "Get out here by yourself and i will try to make my revenge less painful!".

Usagi could hear laugh's from the bush and Minako walked out from her hide place, followed by, Ami, Makoto and Rei. And after Rei, came Seiya. They were all smirking. Haruka were chocked of the veiw of Seiya. "You?!" she said angry.

"Calm down Haruka-san, they are our friends, remember?" Michiru putted her hand on haruka's shoulder.

"Fine!" Haruka said but glared angry at Seiya. "But I do feel sorry for the one who throwed the ball!"

"The one who throwed the ball don't think you should feel sorry for him" Seiya said smirking.

"One more reason to beat you up, great!" Haruka smirked.

The others sweat dropped. "It was only a snowball Haruka-san" Usagi said.

"I wont let him get away with it" Haruka said. She was about to jump at Seiya when another snowball smashed her in the neck. She stopped and looked around.

"Oeps!" Usagi said and smirked, "Guess you have to beat me up too".

Seiya laughed "Good one Odango!".

Haruka looked furious at him as she tried to get away the most of the ice cold snow, that had starting to melt and was running down her back.

"Oh Really?" Usagi picked up more snow and throwed it in the face of the laughing Seiya. "How about that one huh?".

"Seiya wiped away the snow with the back of his hand."Nice throw! But i have to get you for use me as goal!".  
Seiya throwed a ball against her but Usagi ducked and the ball hitted Haruka.

"That's enough!"  
She shouted and throwed herself over Seiya with a snowball that she smashed in his face and rubbed it. Seiya rowled over to get changed places and responded with pushing snow into her jacket.Usagi laughed at Seiya and Haruka's showdown. She picked up and throwed a snowball at Minako it hitted her cap. She wasn't late with her respond the ball hitted Usagi on her forhead. Soon everyone was a part of the snow fight. People who walked by looked at them as they were insane. Maybe they didn't think it was the proper way for adults to act. But they were to busy looking out for snowballs they didn't care about the glaring people. An hour later they were breathless and soaking wet but the fight wasn't dead. Michiru splashed snow at Haruka, Haruka throwed a ball against her, but Michiru avoided it with litheness. She letted out a small laugh

"I believe you can better Haruka-san" She said and winked at Haruka.

"Of course! And i will show you if you just stay were you are" Haruka smirked as she hugged a new ball.

"You wish" Michiru giggled and jumped aside for Haruka's throw.

Usagi laughed but stopped when she was throwed back wards by the the shouting Seiya.

"Eat snow Odango!".

"I have to admit snow isn't my favorite food" Usagi said, trying to push away Seiya's arm that was trying to smash her face with the ball.

"OK i wont force you to eat snow..."

"How nice" Usagi smiled.

"..against a kiss" Seiya finished and smirked.

"Nani!" Usagi shouted and blushed. "You know what? Suddenly snow didn't seem so bad".

"You choose snow before me?" Seiya said and played hurt.

"Don't take it personally". Usagi said and smirked "Besides, i don't want to see you get beaten up by Haruka-san".

Seiya grinned by her words "Do you say you would kiss me if Haruka-san wasn't here?".

Usagi dropped her smile, "I didn't said that!".

"But you meant it".

Usagi could see a playful sparkle in his eyes, so he was in that mood, well she could play that game too.  
"If you thought I meant that you don't know me at all Seiya" Usagi said.

"I don't?" Seiya smirked.

"Nope you don't even no my name, which by the way isn't Odango it's Usagi!".

"So i may kiss you if i call you Usagi" Seiya grinned.

"You "will" get a blue eye, and if i know haruka right, louse some teeth's too" Usagi smirked.

"She is to slow to get me" Seiya said with a grin.

"Don't underestimate he..." Usagi started but got cutted of when Seiya pressed his lips against hers.

"Should we go to a place were we can be alone" Seiya whispered in her ear.

Usagi blushed. "Seiya i don't think that such a good idea".

"Come on, all my ideas are good". Seiya lifted her up even though Usagi's protests.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Haruka growled.

"Giving Odango a ride" Seiya smirked and winked at Haruka, then he turned and started too run.

"You bastard!!!!!" Haruka shouted. "Just wait i will blast you as hard you fly all the way back to your own planet!" She grabbed her transform stick ready to transform, but Michiru grabbed her arm.

"If you shout Seiya-kun it can hurt Usagi-chan too!".

"Damn!" Haruka gave the closest tree a kick of anger. "Just wait till i get you bastard!". Haruka shouted at Seiya that was pretty far now.

The fun time they have had during the snowball fight was long gone...

* * *

Hehe i just love doing Haruka and YatenXD even though yaten wasn't in this chapter.  
Anyway i hope you like it. I'll try to write every free moment on chapter 11. but i also got a story for my own named pure heart angel that i made up. And i write on that too.

Anyway leave a comment if you like my story.  
Arigatou  
//Serenity


	11. Chapter 11 Confused feelings

Yay chapter 11!!!!! sorry for taking time. enjoy!

Chapter 11- Confused feelings

"You're dead Seiya!" Usagi said when he had finely put her down.

Seiya just laughed. "Come on Odango, it's the risk that is funny".

"I don't think you will say the same thing when Haruka-san gets you".

" 'If' she gets me, besides I don't regret running away with you even if their will be consequences".

Usagi sighed. "Well we can't go back now, so now when you have take me here what are you planning to do?".

"Give you a ring, take you too the closest church and marry you, then we will live happily ever after" Seiya smirked. "What did you think?".

"It's not funny Seiya!" Usagi stuck out her tongue at him.

"You are thinking about the engagement thing between you and Mamoru-b... san!". He had been close to say baka but changed just in right moment. Usagi hadn't heard him.

"We are not engaged!" Usagi said and surprised her self when she heard the angry tone in her voice. Seiya looked surprised at her. "I mean, we are not engaged, yet".

"You don't love him anymore, do you?" Seiya asked.

"How can you say something like that!" Usagi shouted. "I love mamo-chan".

"Do you really?". Seiya looked at her with eyes that made Usagi felt like he was seeing right trough her.

"I – I..."  
Usagi got cutted of by the sound of a car horn. And a black car drove up beside them. The door opened and a man with short black hair and green jacket got out.

"Usa-ko!".

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said surprised.

Mamoru embraced her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Seiya could swear it were just to annoy him. He tied his fist. But Mamoru letted go of Usagi, walked over to Seiya, stretched out his hand and to Seiya's surprise apologized.

"Gomenasai Seiya-san, It wasn't a proper way for me to acting, i shouldn't have hitted you".

"I'm sorry too, for kicking you". Seiya said. He didn't regret he had kicked mamoru, but it would look bad if he didn't apologize when mamoru did.

"Well, I'm not sorry for hitting you" Usagi smirked.

"Unkind Odango" Seiya said but smiled.

"Oh well i should get going, are you coming Usako? The other's are waiting for us at Rei's place". Mamoru said.

"I..." Usagi looked at Seiya, but couldn't read what he was thinking.

"Usako?" Mamoru opened the door to the seat beside the driver's.

"Why don't you come with us Seiya?" Usagi asked. She didn't know why but suddenly she wanted him with her. Seiya looked surprised at her, so did Mamoru.

"I don't think I would be welcomed... Besides i should go meet up with Yaten and Taiki". Seiya turned around and walked away. Usagi watched him disappear around a corner, then she got into the car beside Mamoru. Usagi sat quiet and looked out trough the window the whole way to Rei.

* * *

Minako runned over and hugged her when she got out of the car. 

"How good you found her" Haruka said and shaked mamoru's hand.

"No problem, I thought it were time me and Usako started to spend some more time together anyway" Mamoru said.

"Let's go inside, we have some important things to talk about" Michiru said with such a serious voice that no one asked anything, just walked straight in. They sat down around the table, Mamoru sat down beside Usagi and placed his arm around her shoulders. Usagi didn't refuse, she didn't said anything at all.

"What's so important Michiru-san?" Ami asked.

"The earth is once again in danger" Michiru said.

"Nani?!" everyone except haruka, michiru, and Usagi who wasn't paying any attention at all shouted.

"You know that demon that been keeping attacking the city?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, but now when you mention it we haven't heard of him in a while" Rei said.

"One of them attacked us yesterday".

"One of them? You mean there is more?!" Makoto asked.

"Hai, They are attacking other city's too, but that's not the worst..." Michiru said.

"What have happened?!" Rei asked.

The all stared with fear at Haruka's and Michiru's worried faces. At last Haruka opened her mouth. "Chaos is back".

"No way!!!!" they shouted again. But Usagi stayed quiet.

"What are we gonna do?" Minako asked.

"The only thing we can do, fight to protect our princess and this world". Haruka said. "We don't know when she will attack, but i'm afraid it wont be long, she wants revenge... on the moon princess..."

Everybody stared at Usagi. Usagi just stared right in front of her. It was like she was there but still wasn't. Her body was there, but her mind was somewhere else.

_"It wasn't like Seiya to just walk away like that... But why do i care...? Why does he suddenly meen so much..."_.

"Usagi-chan are you OK?" Ami asked, but got no reaction.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako waved her hand in front of Usagi, and mad her snap out of her thoughts.

"Minna?". Usagi said. confused over everybody staring at her.

"Usagi-chan are you OK?".

"I'm just fine!" Usagi said.

"Have you really heard anything of what we have said?" Rei asked.

"What have you said?".

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Chaos is back Usagi-chan!"

"Nani?! That's bad". But she was unbelievable calm when she said it.

"What's up Usagi-chan? This is Serious! She's out after you!" Makoto said in a serious voice.

"That bastard Seiya Kou is confusing her. What is he and his friends doing back here anyway! They have nothing to do with our princess, just wait until I give him a piece of my mind!" Haruka growled.

With a loud bang Usagi's chair crashed into the floor. "It's not like that!!!" Usagi standed up, her fists were tied hard as she shouted at Haruka.

"Usagi-chan?!" Her friends looked shocked at her.

"Seiya isn't like that!" Usagi shouted.

"He is a Spoiled brat, that think he can do whatever he wants to" Haruka shouted too.

Mamoru placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder. She was shaking of anger. "You don't know him!".

"But I know you should stop hanging around him, and think more about the future, you are 19 and a princess, you should start to act like one". Haruka shouted "and your prince is Mamoru-san".

"If you don't like how I act, I guess I'm not that princess!".

And with that words Usagi left. They heard the door close with a loud sound after her. Mamoru raised up to follow her but Minako grabbed his arm. "When she's in that mood even you wont be able to calm her down, it's better to leave her alone".

* * *

"_Haruka is so mean! I admit Seiya can be annoying, but not like that... He can be really sweet too... He really comforted me when Mamo-chan was gone..."_. 

Thought's was spinning through Usagi's head as she walked down the street. She had calm down now, but in her head there was one big mess

_"Seiya...Why do i suddenly want to see you...? Why are you the one that shows up when i try to think of Mamo-chan...?Can it be that... I like you?"_.

"I want to see you Seiya" Usagi whispered to herself.  
When she looked up she found out that she was just some meters away from Seiya's apartment. Had her thoughts really bringed her there? She crossed the street and walked in to the alley, up through the little stair and knocked at the door. The door opened and Taiki showed up.

"Usagi-chan?!" he said surprised.

"Gomenasai, for disturbing, I wonder if Seiya's in?" Usagi said.

"Um yeah he is, it's not the best time right now...but... hmm, never mind... come in".

Taiki stepped aside so Usagi could walk in.Usagi walked in to the kitchen. Yaten was sitting by the table eating a sandwich.The other end of the room was TV corner, there was Seiya sitting in one of the couches, playing some accords on his guitarr. But then he saw Usagi and stopped playing.

"Odango?!" He sat the guitar on the floor and leaned it against the couch. "Why aren't you at Rei's with the others?".

"I had to go here" Usagi said in a serious tone. "I had to be with the one i truly love..."

Seiya's heart beated faster as he stared at Usagi.

"...Taiki!" Usagi hugged the surprised Taiki's arm.

"Nani?!!!" Seiya shouted. "Taiki you said? Are you out of your mind?".

"I swear Seiya I am innoc... Wait what is that suppose to meen?!" Taiki said annoyed.

Usagi smirked "Take it easy i was only kidding I am not in love with Taiki...".

Seiya gave out a sigh of relief.

"...I am in love with Yaten!". Usagi walked up to Yaten and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Yaten was so shocked he sat the bread in his throat and started to cough. Usagi felt sorry for him and smashed him lightly on the back to help him. She looked up and met Seiya's face. "Don't look like that Seiya, I am just playing with you".

Taiki started to laugh. "You are good Usagi-chan i admit i almost believed you for a moment".

Usagi smiled, she sat down beside Seiya and hugged him, it made him relax again. "What are you doing?" Usagi asked when she saw clothes throwed here and there,bunch of CD's on the table and throwed infront of the stereo opened bags were standing in the middle of everything half filled with clothes and other stuffs."It looks like you are gonna move, or else someone has just throwed a bomb here".

"We are, kinda packing..." Seiya said. "We've got a really good offer, and we do think of accept it".

Did Usagi hear there was a slight of bitterness in Seiya's voice, or did she just imagine? "What's the offer?" She asked.

"Just a new tour..." Seiya said avoiding. "Enough about me, why are you here if it's not to be 'With the one you love'?" Seiya asked. "and the truth this time!" he added before Usagi had opened her mouth.

"I kinda had a fight with the others, we didn't agree on things" Usagi shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Then i runned of here".

"May i ask what the fight was about?" Seiya asked.

"My future as princess, and kinda about you...".

"About me?!" Seiya smirked.

"Haruka said so mean stuff about you... I just had enough" Usagi said.

"You didn't had to defend me odango, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me".

Usagi leaned back wards and sighed.

"Did i say something wrong?" Seiya said worried.

"It's nothing you've said Seiya" Usagi gave him a little smile. "It's just on the latest time...My feelings are so confused... I try to think about mamoru... but instead...".

"Instead what?".

"Instead... you shows up".

Seiya's heart started to beat faster again  
_"Can it be...? Does she have the same feelings...? Have she realized it's not mamoru she wants... but me?"_.

"I'm silly right? you must think i'm crazy" Usagi said and looked down.

"No" Seiya took her hand, she lift her head and looked at him. "I don't think you're crazy in anyway" Seiya said in a warm but serious tone.

Usagi smiled at him and said "Arigatou Seiya, for always being there for me".

"Anytime Odango, i would feel sad if you were gone, i would have none to tease" Seiya smirked happy to been cheering Usagi up.

"Close your eyes" Usagi said with a smile.

"Close my eyes huh? No thanks, I've had enough of pillows" Seiya grinned. "But if it's not my pillow and i did close my eyes, what would you do?".

"Throw a pie on you of course! To bad you didn't close your eyes..."Usagi smirked.

"See, when you tell me to close my eyes it's always something b..." Seiya couldn't finish the sentence. Usagi's lips was to his surprise, pressed against his own. A very warm and happy feeling runned trough his whole body. He closed his eyes and leaned backward with his arms around her. _"Pleas let us stay like this forever"_. Seiya thought.

"I must say it's really getting hot in here!".

Usagi got of from Seiya. Yaten had walked in to the kitchen and was smirking at them.

Seiya looked like he was going to murder him. "You did that with purpose!" He growled.

"Well duh!" Yaten rolled his eyes. "But it's my couch too, if you wanna make out, do it somewhere else!".

"You are so dead!". "No, I feel fine,except i thought i was gonna throw up a little, but now I'm fine" Yaten said.

"Just wait until i get you!" Seiya shouted.

"That depends on how long i have to wait, cause i got alot of stuff to pack still".

Seiya jumped of the couch and runned after Yaten shouting all horrible stuff he was gonna do when he got him.Usagi was sitting on the couch watching them, she smiled to herself. _"I think, I am in love with you Seiya..."._

* * *

Yay! Usagi finely admit! and she gave him a kiss! lets celebrate!  
this is the longest chapter i have wrote, I've got holiday the whole next week so chapter 12 will probely be up soon enough.  
till then enjoy this! Comments is loved!!!! 

Arigatou  
//Serenity


	12. Chapter 12 Close to you

Chapter 12!!!i don't know when chapter 13 will be up, sorry if it takes some time!

Anyway umm i'm not so good at this rating stuff, but there may be some lines who's not for the very small kiddos.

But enjoy!!!!

Chapter 12 - Close to you

"She've gone to him! I'm sure!" Haruka growled angry.

"So, what can you do about it?" Michiru asked. "You can't control her". The meeting at Rei's house was over but Usagi still wasn't back. Haruka insisted to look after her and with michiru by her side they drove around, hoping to get a glint of her.

"This isn't suppose to happen!" Haruka tied her fist. "Usagi-chan is suppose to only love Mamoru-san, they are going to marry and rule crystal Tokyo! It's faith!".

"Calm down Haruka" Michiru said.

"But you heard Setsuna's message to us, things are changing" Haruka said. "What i don't understand is how He, alone, can have the power to change the destiny?!".

"There's many things that's hard to understand" Michiru said. "Let her be Haruka you wont find her".

"There's no way i am giving up, I wont let Mamoru louse against, 'Him!'".

Michiru sighed and gave up, she wouldn't be able get haruka change her mind when she was in that mood.

* * *

"When will you have to leave? If you are gonna do it?" Usagi asked. She was laying on the couch leaning against Seiya chest. 

"Tomorrow night, is our flight leaving" Seiya said, he stroke his fingers through her hair.

"How long are you gonna be gone?".

Seiya sighed and looked away. "Seiya?" Usagi said worried.

"That's the thing Odango, We'll be gone for 1-2 months". Seiya looked sadly at her.

"But that... That meen you wont be home for Christmas!" Usagi buried her head into Seiya's shirt. "I want you to stay!".

"Odango...".

"Onegai, Seiya…".

"Odango… I…".

"Gomenasai Seiya..." Usagi forced a smile, "I'm so selfish! You should go, I can be alone until then, i meen it's just a month, a little more".

Seiya embraced her. "Stop it Odango! You are not fine on your own!". He cried

"Seiya..." Usagi whispered.

"Don't ever lie to me odango. I'll fix this in someway, don't worry" He kissed her forhead. Then his eye's caught the clock on the wall. "Woah, it's pretty late".

Usagi looked at the clock. "Oh no! Mom and dad must be so worried!".

"I'll bring you home" Seiya said. He walked towards the door and opened it. Lots of cold snow had already hit him before he managed to close the door against the hard wind. When he turned around Usagi couldn't help but giggle.

"A bit more and you would be a really pretty snowman" She said.

"Very funny" Seiya said sarcastic. "Urgh i have snow under the shirt too! So cold! Darn wind!".

He disappeared from the kitchen.Usagi blushed when he returned shirtless. She couldn't help but stare at his perfect sculptured muscles.

Seiya smirked when he saw she was staring. "Just don't start to drool".

"Huh? Oh!" Usagi's cheeks went into a deeper shade of red when she realized Seiya had caught her.

"It's ok Odango, I know I'm hot it's hard to not stare".

"hmpf!" Usagi snorted annoyed "You're so full of yourself".

"Love you too" he said and kissed her on the cheek, then he handed over the phone and said "There's no way you can come home in this weather, you have to stay over the night, so call your parents".

"Hai" Usagi took the phone.

Seiya went over to the dish wash and filled a glass with water. "You can sleep in my bed and i take the couch".

"No".

"Huh?" Seiya looked confused at her as he drank the water.

"Sleep with me".

Seiya was so shocked he spitted out the water. "Odango said what?!".

"I want you to sleep on the bed and me on the couch" Usagi said "What did you think i said?".

"I thought... never mind". "Sure something dirty, wouldn't surprise me" Usagi smirked.

"Oye Odango, behave! Else you can sleep on the floor".

"hmpf!" Usagi stuck out her tongue at him.

Seiya gave her a pillow and a felt "Sleep well".

"Arigatou Seiya, you too".

Seiya yawned he was tired but alot happy. His odango had kissed him although Yaten had destroyed everything. He crawled under the covers and just laid with his arms behind his head looking up at the roof. He didn't know what the clock was, he had managed to fall asleep atlast, but now, sound from steps had woke him up. He winked and could see dark conture's of a person standing beside the bed.

"Odango?" He whispered.  
A cold wind beam hitted him when she lift the cover, but it disappeared when her warm body pressed against his as she layed down beside him. She was only wearing a thin west except her underwear.

"Can i sleep here?" She asked.

"Of course" Seiya said in a soft tone.

"Arigatou Seiya". She kissed him on the cheek. Seiya stroke her hand over her body, when he reached her hips she trembled. Seiya smiled, he turned her around and kissed her lips. A low moan came from Usagi's throat she cupped her hand behind Seiya's head pushing him tighter to her. Seiya embraced her against his bare chest without removing his lips from hers.Her hands went trough his hair. His hands was traveling up and down her body. Hungry his lips kept attacking hers and she responded. This was more then he had ever dreamt of. Having her so close to him. If he wanted he could have his way with her easy, but he wasn't like that. He stroke her cheek and smiled

"We should try get some sleep". Usagi blushed but smiled, she gave him a last kiss on the cheek then she turned around. With Seiya's arms still around her she felled a sleep. Some minutes later both sleeped peacefully.

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimazu, Is Usagi in?". Minako asked a early morning, she was standing outside Usagi's house talking to Usagi's mom. 

"Gomen Minako-san but, she couldn't come home cause of the snow yesterday, so she sleeped over on a friend's house".

"Oh sokka" _"Seiya…"_ Minako thought.

"Should i leave her a message?".

"Um yeah, Tell her i need to talk to her". And with those words she left. Just some minute's later her phone beeped with a text mess from Rei.

_"Crisis summit at the crown //Rei" _.

Minako typed a answer and headed of for the cafe'. When she got in through the door she spotted her friends at one of the window table's. Everyone was there, Haruka and Michiru, even Mamoru. The only one missing was Usagi.

"Minako-chan, you can sit here" Said Ami who sat in the end and moved closer Rei so Minako could sit down.

"Sokka, Usagi isn't with you". Haruka said virulent.

"I sended her a mess, but you know how Usagi is, she use to be late". Rei said.

"Hmpf" Haruka snorted. She was just about to say something when Michiru elbowed her in the ribs and gave her a face telling her to not.

"She's probably just home sleeping" Ami said. "Don't you think so Minako-chan?".

"Huh? What?! Yeah of course! Why do you ask me?! I don't know anything! Why would i know something?! I don't! So stop asking!".

Ami sweat dropped "Cool down Minako-chan! It was just a question and sins you and Usagi seems to come along the best...".

Rei looked suspicious at Minako. "Are you hiding something?"

"Me? No of course not!"

Rei didn't look persuaded. "Really?"

"I refuse to say something more, before i am in company with my lawyer" Minako crossed her arms.

"She's obviously hiding something" Makoto said.

"I'm not!" Minako said.

"Of course you don't" Rei said, but even a idiot could see she didn't meen it.

"Fighting about something like that wasn't the reason we came here for i hope" Makoto said.

"Not really" Haruka said. "Since Usagi isn't here we can discuss how we can keep Usagi away from distraction, no names 'Seiya' So she can focus her mind on duty, boyfriend, school, homeworks, almost everything unless it don't contains the distraction thing".

"You took us here cause you want us to keep Usagi away form Seiya?!" Makoto asked.

"Demo, she's our friend, She will be very hurted if we tells her she can't hang out with her friend" Ami said with hesitation in her voice.

"I'm with Ami, Usagi is our friend..." Minako started.

"It's for her own safety" Haruka cutted of.

"You just can't stand Seiya!" Minako covered her mouth she hadn't meant to shout it out.

Everyone looked at her. Mamoru opened his mouth for th first time at the meeting.

"We can't ignore the fact that Seiya is very precious to Usako, the others are right, she will be very hurted if we force them apart".

"You too Mamoru-san?!". Haruka said angry. "He is flirting with your girlfriend you know?! And it's for your and Usagi-chan's future we are doing this!".

"I just say we need to take it easy, and only if it don't work we use the harder ways" Mamoru said.

They all nodded in agreement. It looked fine with haruka too.

Little did they know, that she had plans on her own.

_**

* * *

**__**At the same time in the threelights apartment... **_

The bright light from the sun stuck Seiya in the eyes, forcing him to wake up. He stretched his body and yawned. What a night it had been, he turned around were he expected to see hi's Odango, but the bed was empty beside him.

_"No way it can't have been just a dream?!"_ He thought, feeling disappointed. _"Why does this always happen to me? Well i knew it was to good to be true"._ He sighed. And sat up in the bed.

"Good morning sleeping head, never thought you would wake up" Usagi giggled as she walked in to him, caring a tray with breakfast. She putted it down on his bed table. "Had a pretty hard time, getting out of you grip without waking your up". Seiya took a mug with coffee of the tray.

"You scared me a second there Odango, I woke up and you were gone". "You scared? Really?" Usagi smirked.

"Hmpf, be nice Odango or I may throw this coffee at you".

"Aww don't, after me being so nice going up early to make it for you" Usagi said.

"You made it? That's weird cause it tastes good".

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Usagi stuck out her tongue at him.

He putted the mug back down at the tray, raised up and started to get dressed. 5 Minutes later he walked out to the kitchen dressed caring the tray since he had finished his breakfast.

"Good morning Seiya, You had visit to night i see" Taiki said and nodded at Usagi.

Seiya blushed "Yeah, I couldn't take her home cause of the snow".

"I know, just saw the couch was empty when i went up for the bathroom".

Seiya blushed even more. "Um yeah...".

"So did you...?".

"Of course not!"

"Ok Ok, I believe you" Taiki smirked. He watched Seiya who's eyes were resting at Usagi who had a lively discussion with Yaten. "How is it between you two?" He asked.

"Just fine" Seiya said without taking his eyes from Usagi.

"From now on just fine..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 12!!! Hurray it's finely happening things between Seiya and Usagi!!! but it wouldn't be fun if the story stopped here, and with Haruka who has everything against Seiya the couple's way together don't look easy. keep my mouth shot now to don't spoil anything!

And as always Comments are looooooved!!!!

Arigatou  
//Serenity


	13. Chapter 13 Haruka's plan

Yayred chapter 13!!!! Gomen it took longer then i expected!!! School is killing me. But doesn't matter since it's up now  
Enjoy!!!

Ariagtou  
//Serenity

Chapter 13 – Haruka's plan

"I can't believe you're doing this..." Michiru said.

"But i am doing it" Haruka said calmly.

"Mamoru-san told us to not!".

"He doesn't need to know". Haruka said. She had a plan to seperate Seiya and Usagi, and was hard resolved on doing it, even thought Michiru's protests.

"Then how are you going to do it?" Michiru asked, when she had realized there was no way to talk Haruka out of it.

"You will see" Haruka smirked. "First we need to talk to Rei-chan".

"What does Rei-chan has to do with this?" Michiru asked suspicious.

"Pretty much" Haruka said.

"Thanks for giving such a great details" Michiru said sarcastic.

"Don't be like that" Haruka said. "We're here".

She parked the car, and got out. Rei opened the door and letted them in.

"What did you want to talk about Haruka-san?" Rei asked serious but also a bit curious.

"I need your help" Haruka said. She sat down but said no to the cup of tea Rei was handing her. "We're not staying for long, we only need to clear some things out...".

"Start talking then" Rei said and sat down.

"First, you can't tell anyone about this!" Haruka said. "Understand?!".

"Hai, I understand".

"Good... I've looked at the Seiya problem, and we've evidence that he is a clear threat for Usagi and Mamoru-san's Future".

"But Usagi-chan would never... She wouldn't do that, not even for Sei...". Rei started but Haruka cutted of.

"I have completely trust in Usagi-chan...".

Michiru snorted, she was leaning against the wall behind Haruka with crossed arms. Rei looked at her, confused over her reaction, while Haruka choosed to ignore it.

"...Seiya-kun is the one i don't trust, He wont give up easily on Usagi".

"What does it have to do with me?".

"In order to keep him away from Usagi-chan, I'll make all his attention fall on you instead".

"On me...". Rei imagined how it would be having her greatest Idol beside her. He writing and singing songs for her, and caring just about her...Suddenly Usagi's face appeared infront of her, it looked sadly at her. "But Usag...".

"It's for her safety we're doing this" Haruka cutted of. "Hai... I guess..." Rei nodded and shaked of the bad feelings. "...It's for her safety".

"Great then, come Michiru" Haruka raised up to leave.

"But wait i don't know anything about the plan, how can you make Seiya pay his attention to me and...".

"Leave it to me" Haruka smirked. Michiru walked out and Haruka was about to follow her, When Rei asked.

"What made you choose me?".

"Huh?".

"Why did you choose me to help, and not the others".

"Cause you are setting your duty as soldier in the first place" and with those words Haruka closed the door behind her leaving a confused Rei left. Haruka's words resounded in her head, not knowing if they were good or bad.

_**

* * *

**__**At the crown...**_

"Where are you placing all?" Seiya smirked when Usagi ordered another cop of hot chocolate.

"Hmph" Usagi stuck out her tongue at him.

"I wouldn't have to order this much if you haden't made me fall with the face first right in to a snow pack".

"Hai Hai, Always my fault isn't it?".

"Strong of you to admit it, I'm proud over you" Usagi giggled but it stopped with a sneeze.

"Bless you, Are you getting a cold?".

"If i do it's totally your fault!".

Seiya smirked, he took of his jacket and placed it over Usagi. "Better?" he asked.

"A little".

"Oh just little? How about this?" Seiya embraced her. "Still cold?" He whispered in her ear.

Usagi blushed. "To hot!" She removed his arms from her waste.

Seiya smirked but the smile lit down as he spotted the ring on Usagi's left hand. Mamoru's ring. It wasn't such a big deal really. That didn't had to mean she didn't love him did it? Seiya wasn't sure. _"But she kissed me... and last night... that must mean something..."._

He decided to not care about the ring for the moment.

"What are you thinking on?".

Seiya blushed "Nothing special odango". He messed up her hair with his hand.

"Oye stop it!" Usagi said.

"Peruse me".

"Rei have teached me some really good moves, you wouldn't stand a chance..."

"Like i said, peruse me" Seiya smirked.

Usagi blushed and turned away.

"Come on" Seiya layed his head in her lap with a pleading look at her. Against her will Usagi smiled. Seiya smiled back at her.

"Let us stay like this forever".

"How great it may be Seiya, you know we can't..." she smiled sadly.

Seiya sighed. "I will never be good enough huh?" Seiya tried make it sound as a joke but in real he was serious, and the words was the words that had bothered him and kept him awake at the nights ever since he left her.

"Onegai Seiya stop it..." Usagi pleaded at him.

"Never as good as him...".

"It's not just Mamoru! There's other things too, things that i'm holding dear". Usagi said looking away from Seiya. "Things that will never exist if I turn my back at the future".

Something hot and wet hit Seiya's cheek. He looked up at Usagi. Tears was running down her cheeks.

"Gomen Odango...". He sat up and wiped away her tears. "Tears doesn't suite you Odango, I like your smile better". He grinned at her.

"Gomenasai Seiya. I've told my self to stop with these tears, I'm a big girl now...".

"There's nothing wrong with crying when you are sad Odango". Seiya said.

Usagi smiled at him "Arigatou...".

"By the way, I'm curious. What's the other thing you are holding dear if not Mamoru... Why are you blushing?".

"Hehe, it's nothing" Usagi said nervously.

"You know this reminds me of the first time i met chibi chibi and you were looking for her".

"It's nothing like that!" Usagi said blushing even more.

"Didn't we agree back then, to not have any secrets?".

"You didn't told me your other identity as starlight".

"I was trying, but you didn't listen!".

"I thought you was going to declare your love for me!".

"Even if i did you wouldn't get it".

"That was mean!".

"It was truth" Seiya grinned brightly.

Usagi found it clearly annoying. "Quite it!".

"Maybe, are you gonna tell me?".

"Ok I will tell you...".

"Great!".

"...someday".

"Nani!? Unfair Odango! Who's the mean one now?".

"Still you".

"Come on Odango! What can possible be so bad you can't tell me?".

"You've no clue".

"Would you mind giving me one then?".

"Hmm..." Usagi pretended to think. "...No".

Seiya sighed.

"Don't be like that Seiya, i just can't tell you right now". Usagi said.

"Fine, shall we leave?".

"Ok"

Usagi finished her chocolate. And Seiya layed the money on the table. They left the crown.

"I'll walk you home" Seiya said.

The snow was laying thick at the streets. Christmas decorations were already up in some places. And the store windows was filled with Christmas stuff. Seiya looked around. "Beautiful, but isn't it still a little early to decorate".

Usagi smirked."They are always early, but i like it, i love Christmas. It's always so beautiful, and you are getting presents, and Christmas candy!!!".

Seiya laughed at her.

"How's the Christmas at your planet?" Usagi asked him.

"Oh, Not so different from your's, not that i've been through one here yet".

Usagi smiled. "Oh, we're here". She stopped infront of her house. "Thanks for following me".

"I'll call you". Seiya said and kissed her on the cheek. "Ja ne". He turned around and walked away.Usagi walked in. She had bearly closed the door behind her before her mom was all over with questions.

"Who was that guy? He didn't look like mamoru-san, do you have a new boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me? He is handsome, what's his name? Why didn't you invite him?"

Usagi sweat dropped. "Mom were you watching?!".

"That didn't answer even one of my questions".

"Mom i'm tired, I'll go make my home works then i'll go to bed". Usagi walked up through the stare.

"We're not finished talking about this Usagi-chan!". Ikuko shouted after her.

Usagi walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She picked up her homework and layed it down on the table as she sat down beside it. She leaned over it.

"Ok lets see, what do we got here..." Usagi said to her self. She staired at the first problem, but her mind flowed away to other things. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and she was holding a big bouquet of red roses, her friends and relatives were looking at her with admiring in their eyes as she walked up through the mittleway up to the man she loved the man she had a future with. Mamoru smiled at her. He weared a white tuxedo with a black bow tie. He stretched out his hand, happily she took it.

"Mamo-chan" She whispered.

"Usako" He whispered back.

She was finally going to marry him, and they were going to be together forever.

"People, we've gathered here today to join two people". The priest was standing with his back against them, but the voice sounded familiar.

"Odango..." He turned around, Usagi was shocked the priest was none else than Seiya.

"Seiya?!".

"Odango, ain't i good enough?". Seiya's words cutted in Usagi.

"Usako..." Mamoru smiled kindly at her. "We're finally going to marry...".

"I promised myself i wouldn't let go of you odango...". Seiya smiled at her.

"Mamo... Seiya...".

"Make your choice..." A dark voice voice said out of nowhere.

"Who are you?". Usagi turned around but everything was dark, the church was gone with all the people except Mamoru and Seiya that was standing some few meters away from her on each side.

"...before you louse them both"

The floor disappeared under their feets.

"Mamo-chan!!! Seiya!!!" Usagi shouted desperately. She jumped after them down in the dark the words echoed around her

"Make your choice... Before you louse them both...".

Usagi woke up soaked wet of sweat, she breathed fastly. Her math homework was laying infront of her but the paper was down scribbled with mamoru and seiya's names.

"No way... I don't believe it... But If I don't they will... How can I choose?!" Usagi buried her head in her arms. Luna watched her from the door.

_"Poor Usagi-chan, she will not be able to take much more..."_

* * *

"Yo i'm back!". Seiya shouted as he walked in to the kitchen, but he got no response, the kitchen was empety as the rest of the apartment. _"Well guess they are out..."_ He thought. he took of his jacket and was on his way to the bathroom when a little bottle at the kitchen table caught his eye. He picked it up, there was a note tied to it. He readed: 

_**Dear Seiya**_

_**This will help us...**_

_**Love  
//Odango**_

It sounded a little strange for being from Odango, but maybe she had changed over the years he was gone. He stuck the note in his pocket and took a closer look at the little bottle. After a moment of thinking he took of the cover and drank it. It tasted sweet, it felt wonderful and weird at the same time. When he had finished it he felt dizzy and suddenly he collapsed the bottle broke into many small pieces as it hitted the floor.

"Is Seiya still out with Tsukino-san?" Yaten asked.

"He should've been back now our plane is lifting in some hours" Taiki said a little worried.

Yaten gave a shriek from the kitchen. Taiki came running. "What's up Yaten?!" He asked but before Yaten could answer his eyes caught Seiya's lifeless body. "Seiya! What have happened?!".

Yaten picked up the pieces of the bottle, "Looks like Our genius friend has been drinking" He said.

Taiki looked surprised "He don't use to be that irresponsible". He bowed down and shaked Seiya. Seiya opened his eyes.

"Yo, what are you doing?".

"We should be the one's asking that! What are you thinking, getting drunk only few hours before our plane is leaving!!!" Yaten shouted.

"I'm not drunk!!!" Seiya said angry, but Taiki stepped between them.

"Are you alright? We need to leave asap".

"I'm just fine". Seiya said annoyed.

"Good" Taiki said calmly.

5 minutes later they were on their way to the airport.

"How did it go with Odango?" Taiki asked.

"Odango?" Seiya said confused.  
He could hear Yaten whisper through his breath something that sounded pretty much like "Drunk".

"Say that again and it will cost you an eye". He growled.

"I'm just telling fact" Yaten said.

"You!!!".

"Oye quite it you two!!!" Taiki shouted.

The rest of the journey went quietly. Seiya and Yaten refused to talk to eachother, Taiki who needed to concentrate on his driving didn't complain. 2 hours later they were on their plane heading of for america.

* * *

Chapter 13 up then Don't know when chapter 14 will be up, but I'm so great I've already came up with a title for yayred XD  
I didn't think this chapter was very interesting, guess that's why it took some time to write. Anyway as always: 

Comments are loved!!!!!

Arigatou  
//Serenity


	14. Chapter 14 Erased and Replaced

Chapter 14!! Thank you all for waiting. it took osme time writing this, i lost my inspiration for some time. but thank go i got it back!

Enjoy!  
/ /Serenity

Chapter 14 – Erased and Replaced

"Usagi-chan, The threelights are on TV" Minako shouted from the living room. "It's a big Christmas show".

Usagi came running from the kitchen. She was wearing a red dress (Which wasn't really her colour but this one fitted her pretty well) and a white apron since she was preparing the dinner. It was the day before Christmas and Usagi had invited her friends and Mamoru for dinner. Usagi sat down at the couch beside Minako. The apartment was Usagi's own place, she'd moved in just a week ago. Her mom had wanted her to stay home atleast over the Christmas and her dad didn't wanted her to move at all, but Usagi wanted to try take care of herself and after some loud discussions which often ended with Usagi slamming her door after her, her mum and dad finally gave after and helped Usagi found a apartment. Mamoru had also offered her to stay with him but Usagi had said no, they weren't married yet she wanted to live with herself for some time. Mamoru had looked slightly disappointed but he accepted her choice. Usagi looked at Seiya, his red tuxedo fitted very well for the moment. He highered his mic and spoke:

"This is the end of our tour! Arigatou minna, for supporting us! We wish your all a merry Christmas!". Then he started to sing followed by Taiki and Yaten _"Search for your love..."_ .

Usagi closed her eyes. Expecting to feel Seiya there with her. He was there but in the distance, and the way he sang, was so different. It didn't sound different. But it felt different...

"Usagi!"

"Huh?" Usagi winked confused.

"We'll have to eat burned meat if you don't go take out the chicken now" Minako said.

"Gomen!" Usagi raised up and hurried to the kitchen. She took her kettle holders and took out the chicken from the owen.

"Smells good" Mamoru said, he was up to putting the potatos to a bowl.

"Arigatou Mamo-chan" She putted the chicken on a plate. Strong arms embraced her.

Usagi blushed. "I've still got stuff to do" She said.

"I'm sure you can take a little break" Mamoru said and kissed her cheek.

"Mamo..." Usagi started but her words got blocked by his lips which he pressed against hers. He forced her closer to him.

"Mamo not now..." Usagi tried to push him away, but he refused to let go. When his hand slipped under the back of her shirt and he didn't listen to her, he left her with no other choice...

**Smash!**

Her slap left a red mark at Mamoru's left cheek.

"Gomen ne Mamo-chan" Usagi said and turned away from him in shame.

"Usagi-chan is everything OK? I heard a bang..." Minako, who had came running from the living room, asked worried.

"Everything is fine Minako-chan" Usagi faked a smile. "Can you place this on the table, i need to do something" Usagi passed her the plate with the chicken, then she rushed up the stairs.

"What was that about?"  
Minako asked Mamoru, but he just shrugged, took the bowl with potatoes and walked in to the living room.

Usagi closed the door behind her, her room was dark except the moonlight who shine in from the windows over her bed. She sat down on it, leaning against the wall. She starred up at the starry sky.

"Usagi-chan?" A soft voice said from somewhere in the other end of the room.

"Luna?" Usagi guessed, she couldn't see so well in the dark, but as the cat came closer a streak of moonlight reached her and lit up her black fur.

"Why are you sad Usagi-chan?" Luna asked, looking up at her from beside the bed.

"I slapped Mamo-chan" Usagi said quietly.

"Doshite?".

"He kissed me, and i told him too stop, demo he didn't... So i just slapped him... I think I over reacted... I just..." Usagi didn't continue,

Luna didn't forced her too. "If he didn't let go, you had your reasons. Demo is that really the thing?".

Usagi smiled sadly, "You know me too well...". She sighed. "The thing is that... I... I think something has changed between me and Mamoru... Our relationship is so tensed... I love Mamo-chan, demo... It's not like before".

"You've fell for Seiya-kun too eh?".

Usagi burst out in tears "Luna, I don't know what to do! I don't love Mamoru like before, demo I love Chibiusa-chan... and without Mamo she will never exist... Demo, If I turn my back at 'him' now... I might never see him again".

Luna didn't need to ask who **him **was. She jumped up to Usagi and stroke herself against her. "Genki Usagi-chan! Your friends are waiting for you down there, you don't wanna disappoint them, do you?".

"Iie, Arigatou Luna" she hugged the cat, then she let her down at the floor.

Luna walked towards the door, when she reached it she turned around to Usagi. "Are you coming" She asked.

"Hai, I'll be down in a second" Usagi said.

Luna nodded and went out from the room.

Usagi gave the stars a sad last glance before she left the room.

_"Are you thinking about me too Seiya...?"_

* * *

Seiya yawned. "I'm so tired!" He complained.

They had just arrived back to their apartment back in japan. It was early in the morning. Taiki unlocked the door and they went inside.

"I'll sleep the whole day" Seiya trowed himself at his bed don't even bothering taking of his clothes.

"I'll go get some sleep to" Yaten said and went in too his bedroom. Taiki who had slept at the plane sat down in the couch with a book.

Seiya felt like he had just felt a sleep, when he woke up by the sound of someone knocking at the door.  
"Someone get that!" He shouted and pressed the pillow over is head to leave out the irretating signals from the doorbell.

But the ringings continued, and atlast forcing him to get up. He passed the kitchen on his way to the door. Yaten was sitting on one of the shairs eating a sandwich.

"Why didn't you open the door!" Seiya growled.

"I'm eating" Yaten said simple.

Seiya resisted the lure to hit him, and went to open the door.

"Seiya!"

The blond girl embraced him, Seiya winked confused but patted her gawky on one of the odango's. She letted go of him, smiled and said:

"I've got something for you... Um... Where did i put it...?".

She searched through her pockets, atlast she found it and lifted up a box wrapped in red paper with gold coloured lace tied in to a ribbon on top of it.

Seiya looked puzzled but took the present. "Um Arigatou...".

Usagi looked confused at him, but then she thought he was messing with her and decided to play with. She shaked Seiya's hand and said: "Usagi Tsukino".

"Yeah right! Arigatou Usagi-chan." Seiya smiled. "Merry christmas."

He closed the door infront of the chocked Usagi.

"Who was it?" Yaten asked, when Seiya went in to the kitchen again. "A fan with a present." Seiya putted down the present at the table and readed on the little note that was tied to the present:

**Merry Christmas Seiya!**

**Love Odango**

"Odango..." Seiya said confused. It sounded so familiar but he just couldn't remember "Who is that?".

"You are starting to worry me Seiya" Yaten said looking strange at him.

"Why?" Seiya asked a bit annoyed.

Yaten was about to open his mouth but got cutted of by Taiki's appearance.

"I'm back. By the way, I met Usagi-chan, she didn't looked so happy. Did you do something Seiya?".

"I haven't done anything!" Seiya said. "She just come over with a present... and... Anyway! She's just a fan! Why are you talking like I should treat her different?".

"Just a fan?!" Taiki repeated shocked. "Are you alright Seiya?".

"Maybe, he's been drinking again" Yaten whispered to Taiki, but high enough that Seiya could hear.

"That's enough!! I AM NOT DRUNK!" Seiya shouted furious.

Taiki grabbed his arm in a steady grip, stopping him from attack Yaten, and looked serious at him  
"What's been flying in to you Seiya? You're completely different, ever since we left for the tour" He said.

Seiya freed his arm from Taiki's grip, "I'm just fine!" He said, and left the kitchen.

"Don't you notice something different with Seiya, Yaten?" Taiki asked.

Yaten shrugged "He's a little moody, but it looks like he finally understood he had no chance and gave up on Usagi-chan... Why?".

Taiki looked thoughtful, "I don't know, I am just getting this feeling that something isn't right..."

* * *

"What's up Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, concerned about her friend's gloomy brow. "It's Christmas and you look like you use to do after getting extra homeworks."

Usagi looked up at her friend.

"Gomen ne Minako-chan, I was thinking of something else..." She smiled but it was cheerless.

"Is it Seiya-kun that is haunting eh?" Minako asked artfully.

"How did you know?" Usagi asked surprised.

"Oh, I'm just good at reading people's mind". Minako winked. "So, do you want to talk?".

She sat down on a bench and Usagi sat down beside her. Usagi told Minako what had happened when she went to Seiya with the present.

"...I don't think he likes me anyomore..." Usagi finished with a sigh.

"Aww Usagi-chan, I'm sure there's a good explanation for Seiya acting that way". Minako said as she hugged her friend. "Why don't you ask him tonight? At the Christmas party".

"Huh?" Usagi looked confused.

"Oh, has noone told you?".

Usagi shake her head "Haven't told me what?".

"We are celebrating Christmas together as always, but we also decided to invite Yaten-kun, Seiya and Taiki-kun". Minako said.

"Oh, where are we celebrating?" Usagi asked interested.

"Ami said Taiki knew a place, I don't really know where it is, but i think Ami is there now with Rei and Makoto, decorating". Minako said. "Actually, we only got 2 hours to get ready for the feast!" She panicked after looking at her watch.

"Nani!! We have to hurry up Minako-chan!" Usagi shouted. She waved for a taxi. It stopped beside them, they grabbed their shopping bags at got in.

Two hours later Usagi and Minako arrived to the place where the party was being hold. The others were already there; Rei, Ami, Makoto, Mamoru, Yaten, Taiki, even Haruka and Michiru, and... Usagi's heart beated faster. Seiya was standing in a corner talking to Rei.

"You've done a great job Mako-chan!" Minako smiled at her friend who came to welcome them.

"Arigatou Minako-chan!" Makoto smiled back. "It was alot of work, but it was almost worth it, don't you think so Usagi?".

"Yeah it's totally beautiful!" Usagi agreed.

"Oh there's Yaten!" Minako said. "See you later!" Minako walked over to Yaten.

"Well i should get going too, i must check on the food, Ja ne!" Makoto left too leaving Usagi alone.

Usagi made her way towards Seiya and Rei, but got stopped half way by Haruka and Michiru.

"Merry Christmas Usagi-chan!" Michiru smiled.

"Arigatou Michiru-san!" Usagi smiled back.

"I heard Mamoru was looking for you, you should go over and talk to him" Haruka said.

"Hai, I will" Usagi said and passed them.

"Do you really think it worked?" Michiru asked, as they watched Usagi walking towards Seiya.

"I'm sure, Setsuna assured it would." Haruka said. "Seiya Kou wont be a problem anymore...".

Seiya laughed and Rei looked much happier than Usagi had ever seen her before.

Rei noticed Usagi "Oh, Konnichiwa Usagi-chan! We were just talking." She said.

"Konnichiwa Rei-chan, Seiya". Usagi smiled at Seiya.

"Oh Yeah! Thanks for the present Usagi-chan" Seiya smiled. "Gomen ne if I acted rude before, It wasn't my purpos to hurt you."

"It's OK."

"Great, I really want us to be friends" Seiya stretched out his hand, confused Usagi shaked it.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked when he letted go.

"Tomorrow, I'm out with this pretty lady" Seiya smirked, putted his arms around Rei's shoulders and drawed her closer to him. Rei blushed, avoiding Usagi's eyes.

"Sokka" Usagi tried hard to keep her voice steady.

"Another time?" Seiya said as Usagi turned her back at them.

She didn't answer, she runned towards the door and out to the night. Seiya felt strange, somehow he wanted to follow her, yet he just stood there, with his arms around another girl.

Haruka was pleased, she had watched the whole scene. Her plan was working perfect...

Chapter 14 up then! Next we have chapter 15 depends on how much homework my teacher gives me, but I'll write everytime i get some time over. Is Seiya confusing in this chapter? Believe me he is confused to, maybe you can get by yourself what's wrong, else i'll explain it in later chapters anyway.

Thanks for reading and Comments are always loved, even from you who likes write mean comments. Obviously you like seiya too! why would you else take your time read this story

Arigatou  
/ /Serenity


	15. Chapter 15 Only Lies?

Chapter 15 Is here! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 15 – Only lies?

Usagi walked down the streets. Seiya's words together with the image of him holding Rei was stuck in her head as someone had taped it infront of her eyes. _"I'm going out with this pretty lady"._

Usagi didn't know if she wanted to cry or smash something. She had trusted him... Believed that he was different... How blind she had been! He was just like everyone else. _"I knew it was to good to be true..." _She thought with her fists tied. _"All this time he was just playing with me..." _

The rain started to fall. A drop hitted her cheek, she pulled it away. It was soon followed by others. When Usagi realised it was tears she didn't bother to pull them away.

_"I fell inlove with you without realizing it..."_

"He lied"

_"I wish i had met you sooner..."_

"It wouldn't be any different."

_"I came back for you..."_

"To hurt me again"

_"I promised myself i wouldn't leave you... I keep my promises."_

"Yeah right...". She sobbed quietly and whispered "Why Seiya...?" .

The Rain washed away the snow. Usagi was soaking wet and cold til the bones, but she didn't seem to care. She didn't know were she was heading she just walked around, soon she found herself walking through the same park she'd been having the snoball fight together with her friends just some month ago. And Seiya had runned away with her... It was a dark night, there wasn't any stars to see, only the moon, lonely shining sadly.

"That's right... I'm alone...". The rest of the world became dark. Usagi felt as she was falling in slowmotion the last thing she knew was her head hitting the wet gravelly ground before she lost her consciousness.

_**Back at the party...**_

"What happened to Usagi-chan?" Seiya asked Rei concerned. He hadn't seen her since she rushed out.

"She's properly in the bathroom or something." Rei said without taking her eyes off him.

But soon Minako walked up to them with a worried face. "I can't find Usagi-chan anywhere! Pleas tell me you've seen her."

"We haven't seen her for 3 hours" Seiya said, a wave of repentance washed over him as the image of Usagi running away crossed his mind. If she was hurted, it was his fault. He was the one who had made her runaway, he knew it.

"Maybe she's just at home" Rei said halfheartedly, but even she started to get worried.

"Have any of you seen Usako?" Mamoru had suddenly appeared behind their backs.

"She doesn't answer her homephone or her mobile" Minako said alarmed. "We need to find her fast! She wont survive for long alone in this weather!And what if something has happened to her?!"

"Don't worry Minako-chan, we'll find her" Rei said laying her arm around her friend's shoulders to comfort her.

"Mamoru-san tell the others about the situation" Minako said. "We'll go ahead".

Seiya followed Rei and Minako out.

"We should split up" Minako said. "Can you go alone Seiya?".

Seiya nodded and they walked different ways. Seiya first arrived to a little restaurant. But it was late and it had already been closed for some hours, the local was dark and empty. Seiya continued. The night was quiet except for the rain washing over the town soaking, every person who's been stupid enough going out without an umbrella. Including Seiya. Even after being out just for such a short time he was soaked wet til his underwear. He barley cared, finding Usagi was the only thing at his mind. Although he couldn't understand why, she meant something to him. After been looking for more than an hour. He started to louse his hope. He didn't even know where to look. He walked through a park as he picked up his phone to call Rei to see if they got any luck. He had got her number at the party. Rei answered almost directly.

_"Have you found her?!"_Rei almost shouted which made Seiya jump.

"No" He said sadly after getting together again."I was just gonna ask you."

_"Not even a trace"_Rei sighed full of concern. _"Although, now everyone is out looking for her."_

"Good, and don't worry she can't be far awaaa..!" Seiya tripped on something.

_"Seiya!"_Rei shouted worried. _"Seiya what happened?!"_She could here a low moan. Then Seiya returned to the phone

"I think i found her..."

_"Thank goodness!"_ Rei whispered. _"Are she OK?"_

"Wait..." Seiya putted down the phone and inspected the blond. "Usagi-chan?" He called her name shaked her carefully, but the girl stayed in her lifeless shape. "Usagi-chan?!" he called again a little higher, but still without response. Holding his breath, Seiya putted a finger on her throat searching for her pulse. He gave out a sigh of relief. She was still breathing although the pulse was very weak. Her face was pale and cold, Seiya was very concerned. He embraced the girl in hope of giving her a little more warmth. Not that it helped so much since Seiya was almost as wet as her. He know that her chance were even smaller if they stayed out here. He picked up the phone again. "She's alive Rei-chan, but i can't wake her up..." Seiya said.

_"Wait..."_

Seiya heard Rei speaking to Minako, but he couldn't hear what the said. Atlast Rei said

_"Take her to her apartment..."_

"But i don't have a key!"

_"Check her Pearce"_

"That's wrong ..."

_"__Just do it!"_

"OK OK!" Seiya found the key and Rei said.

_"Take her home, and do whatever to keep her warm."_

"Ok." Seiya picked up Usagi, Rei had told him her adress and after 20 minutes Seiya stood in the hall of the apartment. Seiya walked in to the living room and putted her down on the couch. Although he had tried to put it at the side he could no longer avoid the fact that Usagi couldn't keep on the wet dress. His face went in a deep shade of red.

"Pleas forgive me Usagi-chan!" He said as he started to unbutton the buttons on the back of her dress. He took of the white dress and tried hard to not stare at her. He throwed the dress on the floor and went in to her bed room to get the cover. He winded it around her and putted an extra felt over. He also got her a pillow which he placed an tovel on so her hair wouldn't drown it.

Two hours passed, Seiya was worried. The wind blowed hard and whistled high. It was raining more than ever, Rei hadn't called and Usagi still hadn't woke up. The girl's unconsciousness worried him more than he wanted to admit. There was something about her, but he couldn't understand what or why.

"Seiya..."

Seiya stared at the girl. Had he just imagine her, saying his name? "Usagi-chan..." He sat down beside her and picked her up to his knee. Her head rested against his chest, she sqeaked pitifully. Seiya wondered what she was dreaming.

"Seiya..." She called his name again.

Something warm hitted his hand. He soon realised the tears running down Usagi's cheeks. She suddenly started to shiver. Seiya felt with his hand on her forhead that she had high fever. He hugged the girl tighter. "Hold on Usagi ... Everything will be all right." Seiya whispered to her. "Pleas wake up soon... Odango..."

* * *

She was surrounded by darkness, she was all alone. She called his name countless times, but without response. The darkness scared her and whispers from the shadows took all her hope.

_"You're alone..."_

_"Nobody loves you..."_

_"All your friends have abonded you..." _

_"You're alone..."_

"No!" Usagi cried out.

"It's not true!" Tears softly ran down her cheaks. "It's not true..."

The whipers grew louder

_"Nobody care's about you...!"_

"Leave me alone...!" Usagi shouted, covering her ears with her hands to lock out the voices.

_"You have noone..."_

"Seiya..." Usagi whispered through her tears. "Where are you...?"

_"Odango..."_

Usagi didn't believe her ears, she must've imagine... right?

_"pleas wake up soon..." _

It was really him! Usagi slowly opened her eyes, and there he was. Seiya was resting his head against her's.

"Seiya..." She whispered.

Seiya looked at the girl in his arms. She looked back at him with a weak smile on her lips.

"Odango..." He smiled at her.

"Seiya!" She sobbed in to his chest.

"Do you hate me so much you start to cry when you see me?" Seiya said while playing hurted.

"Baka!" Usagi hitted his shoulder.

"Itai! What was that for?"

"Joking at a bad time." Usagi stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hmpf!" Seiya snorted "Ungreatful!" He sat down her at the couch and raised up. "Anyway, as soon as the storm is over i'm out of here, just wish Rei-chan would call soon"

"Rei-chan..." Usagi repeated in a sad whisper. She'd been foolish enough to believe everything was back to normal.

"Seiya..." She started.

"Huh?"

Usagi thought of asking or not, she wanted to know, but also feared the answer. "No... Nothing..."

"OK..."

"No wait!" Usagi took a deep breath, and gathered courage enough to ask "Do you ... Do you love Rei-chan?"

"Nani?" Seya was surprised by the question.

"Do you?"

He stared in to those intensive blue eye's, what was so special about her? Why did he just want to embrace her? Rei-chan was the one he liked, right...?

"Hai..." Seiya said _"… I think"_He added quietly, but Usagi couldn't hear him.

"Sokka..." She said and turned her back at him.

Seiya knew she was crying. "I'm sorry, I should go..." He headed for the door.

"Tell me Seiya..." He froze, and turned around.

She was still standing with her back against him. "When you told me that you would always stay with me... Was it just a lie?" Usagi kept her voice steady, but the lump in her throat was growing bigger making it almost impossible. "Was everything just a lie... Did you ever really love me?"

Seiya's head suddenly started to ache badly. "Odango... Love you...? What about Rei-chan...? I-I..." Seiya felt dizzy, he was confused and the pain in his head was growing stronger. "I gotta go!"

The sound of the smashing door silently echoed away. Usagi stood on the same place, but she had turned around and her eyes were spotting the place were the only guy she'd been sure never would fail her had stood just some seconds ago...

* * *

He pushed up the door and runned out to the night, or early morning since the clock just had passed 1:00. It was dark, The rain had washed away almost all snow. The stars was shining vague, Their wasn't any moon to be spotted. "Darn it!" Seiya growled. _"Gomen Usagi-chan... __I don't understand… __I can't…" "Darn it!" _He shouted and smashed his fist in to closest wall. A cold windbeam made him realize he had forgot his jacket at Usagi's apartment, But he couldn't make himself go back there, not now. "I need to pull myself together..." He sighed and headed of for his home...

* * *

This chapter was so cheesy --' I do not support Rei&Seiya couple, but i don't think it would be any fun if everything was goody goody between Seiya and Usagi. But no worries! we got alot of chapter left, newt will be a little more about galaxia's plans, i mean i picked her up then just left her there, shame on me! Anyway! Arigatou for everyone who has replayed this far! thx for reading this story! Got alot of tests in school right now and soccer practise--' but i'll try to write as much as i can!

Arigatou  
/Serenity


	16. Chapter 16 The 11 Amulets

Chapter 16 finely here!! Enjoy!!

/Serenity

Chapter 16 – The 11 Amulets

December became January and January went nearly as fast. Usagi hadn't spoken to, nor about Seiya. The only times she saw him was when he waited for Rei after a meeting between the scouts. Unlike Usagi, Seiya was the almost only thing Rei spoke about, what they did and how fun they had together. This made Usagi avoid study meetings and other get together stuff, with made up excuses like 'Going out with Mamoru' Actually she found herself taking that excuse more often now. It was not always true, but she had started to spend more time with Mamoru again, it made him happy. Usagi was glade to see him smile, and spending time with him also kept her busy from the thoughts of Seiya. She had survived a month now, she tried to act as normal, clumsy but kindhearted, and always with a smile on her face. The only one who seemed to see through her mask, was Minako.

"So how is it going between you and Mamoru-san?" She asked one day as day were taking a walk together.

"Oh, Just great!" Usagi smiled. "He is really happy right now, and that makes me happy..."

"Well that's great" Minako smiled too. "Are you two going to do something today?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah. He is taking me out for dinner." Usagi said.

"Kawaii!"

"Yeah..." Usagi stared up at the sky lost in thoughts.

"Seiya is really great isn't he?"

"Yeah..." Usagi said dreamily "Wonderful and kindhearted an... "

"I knew it!" Minako shouted with triumph.

Usagi, who realised what she had just said, flushed "Darn it!!" She whispered under her breath. "I thought we was talking about Mamo-chan" Usagi said in a pity try to cover up for her words.

"Come on Usagi-chan!"

"Fine!" Usagi snapped, but then sighed. "I still like... Okay love! Seiya" She shouted annoyed as Minako had raised an eyebrow.

"That's more like it"

"Give me a break" Usagi muttered.

"More than Mamoru-san?"

"Huh?"

"You love him more than Mamoru-san?"

"No"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! Wait...?! Damn!"

"Ha!"

"Forget about it Minako-chan, Seiya is in love with Rei" Usagi sighed.

"Isn't that weird?" Minako said thoughtful.

"Nani?"

"I mean, Seiya was head-over-heals in love with you. Then he suddenly starts to like Rei and like totally forgets about you..."

"That is making me feel so much better"

"Oh shut it Usagi-chan, you know what I mean!" Minako said impatiently but continued. "I think it's something strange behind it"

She went quiet for a moment, thinking. "I know!" She snapped her fingers. "A love poison! If that's the case you have to kiss him to break the spell!"

Usagi stared at her "You're watching way to much TV Minako-chan"

"Come on! Why can't it be that?"

"Cause..."

Their discussion was interupted by the beeps from Usagi's cellphone, she picked it up. She looked at the screen and sighed.

"What is it?" Minako asked with interest.

"Rei is calling to meeting"

"Why?"

"She writes, Haruka and Michiru has important news"

"Honto?"

"Hai. Urgh! i don't feel like seeing any of them, Haruka telling me to stay away from Seiya, and Rei, not talking about anything else then how happy she is with Seiya"

"You know you have to go" Minako said. "As Sailor moon, leader of the Sailor scouts, and Serenity, future queen of Crystal Tokyo. It's your duty!"

"I'm the boss huh? Great! Then i give myself vacation, you be nice, and tell me if they said anything important, later" Usagi made a attempt to walk away, but Minako grabbed her wrist.

"Come on!"

"Itai Minako-chan!" Usagi said And did her best to struggle against as Minako drow her with her to Rei's shrine.

"Why are you doing this to me Minako-chan?" Usagi whined as the entered th shrine. "Are you enjoying torturing me?"

"Come on now, Usagi-chan!" Minako sighed and sweatdropped as Usagi grabbed one of the gate posters in a tight grip. "Damn you're stubborn!"

"So?" Usagi said and shrugged without letting go of her grip.

"Seriously! Usagi they are waiting for us inside!"

"I refuse"

"Usagi-chan, they are going to kill me if i show up without you" Minako pleaded at Usagi.

Usagi sighed "Fine, but you're so owe me one!"

"Great lets get it over with then"

They walked in trough the door and approached the living room; Where, as Minako had said, the others were already waiting.

"Glade to see you took some time of for us Usagi" Rei said in her usual cocky way to annoy Usagi.

"You should be happy we showed up at all" Usagi snapped and stuck out her tongue at her.

"Guys cool down!" Makoto said.

Mamoru moved aside so there became a free spot between him and Haruka, but Usagi sat down beside Ami, and Minako sat down beside her.

"Great, now when everyone are here we can start the meeting" Haruka said.

"We've got a new mission...We must collect the 11 Amulets..."

"What Amulets?" Usagi asked.

"She was just gonna tell if you haden't interupted" Rei said and shoot an annoyed glance at Usagi.

"I was just asking a question!" Usagi growled.

"If you listened you wouldn't need too!"

"Hrm!" Haruka cleared her throat.

Usagi and Rei stopped arguing, but both of the girls had their arms crossed and continued sending nasty looks at eachother.

"The 11 Amulets..." Haruka continued. "Is representing the 10 planets and the moon in our system..."

"What do they d...?"

"Would you stop interupting baka Usagi!"

"I can ask questions if i want to Rei-chan!"

"We know you are slow, but can't you wait till after the meeting? You see, we others want to get home today!"

"That's nasty Rei-chan!"

"Whatever"

"Would you two quit already!"

"She started it!" Usagi pointed at Rei.

"Did not!" Rei defended herself.

"Did to"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Baka Usagi! Your just upset over Seiya ...!"

"That's it Rei! I'm giving you such a bad black eye you'll have to wear sunglasses for weeks to not embarres yourself!"

"I would like to see you try!"

"I'm Sailor Moon, remember?!"

"I think Sailor-crybaby fits better..."

"You two end this now!" Haruka shouted.

The seriousness in her voice surprised Usagi and Rei, and they went silent.

Haruka continued "All together the Amulets can grant your every wish, they were made long a ago to help the galaxy in its hard times... But then enemies all around, found out about it and tried to steal them, and all the amulets were hidden for protection of the universe."

Haruka took a pause to breath. Noone said something, and she soon continued. "These Amulets are hidden here at earth, that's why Chaos are attacking us. She's out after the Amulets, that's why we need to get them first"

"But, if we find one... can't we just destroy it then the others wont work since they only work together?" Minako asked.

"If it only was so well" Haruka face darkened. "As they only work together... They also, can only be destroyed together."

--

"Ja ne!"

One after one the sailor soldiers left the shrine. The only ones left was Rei,Usagi and Mamoru, who waited for Usagi.

"You go a head, i'll be right there" Usagi told him.

He gave her a nod and said "Ok, i'll wait for you outside." He stepped out of the room, leaving Rei and Usagi alone.

"Gomen Rei-chan, I didn't mean to shout at you. I am over reacting with this whole Seiya thing, I mean it's not your fault..." Usagi said with a sad smile.

Rei who was now getting small feelings of guilt as she looked at her friend, the look in her eyes made her want to tell her everything. She opened her mouth to speak

"Actual..."

"Usako, are you coming?" Mamoru's voice cutted her of.

"I'm coming!" Usagi shouted back.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too, I know I can be a real jerk sometimes." Rei said looking everywhere but at Usagi. She didn't tell her after all.

Usagi smiled at her "You're still a great friend" With those words she left the room and joined Mamoru.

Rei felt rotten as Usagi's words still echoed in her mind. She felt a lonely tear running down her cheak and dropping down to the floor.

"Gomenasai Usagi-chan… I'm not a great friend..."

--

He watched a black car driving away as he entered the shrine. It was empety and quiet, he almost felt as the place were abounded. He entered the living room, were he found the one he was looking for, a certain raven haired girl.

"Hello there sunshine, why so gloomy?"

Rei turned around. "Seiya?!" she shouted surprised. "You scared me!"

"Gomen" He smirked at her. "I thought you might wanted to do something?"

"Um, Ok, where shall we go?"

"Where ever you want to" He smiled and kissed her forhead.

Feeling akward, Rei turned out of his grip. Seiya looked confused at her.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No nothing..." Rei mumbled.

"Then what's wrong?"

Rei took a deep breath "What would you do, if you found out somone you thought you loved had done something terrible...?"

Seiya looked even more confused "Have something happened?" He asked concerned.

"No! It's me, I'm a terrible person!"

Seiya gave her an encouragingly embrace. "Everyone does something terrible sometimes..."

"You don't understand!" She pushed him away. Tears where running down her cheaks.

"You don't love me for real!"

"What do you mean?" Seiya said more confused than ever.

"Seiya... listen..."

* * *

"Where are we going Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked couriously.

Her boyfriend haden't made a sound since they got in to the car at Rei's shrine. He smiled secretly.

"You'll see" He said.

"Aw come on Mamo-chan!" Usagi pleaded "Can't you even get your girfriend a tiny clue?"

Mamoru shook his head, still smiling. "I don't want to ruine the surprise"

"Fine" Usagi said moodily crossing her arms.

Mamoru smirked at her. Soon he stopped the car, Usagi looked out for any sign of a resturant. She looked confused at Mamoru, he smirked and pulled up apiece of cloth out of his pocket.

"You need to wear this for a bit".

Usagi looked alarmed at the cloth piece in his hand but then nodded slowly, she trusted him. Mamoru tied it around her head as it covered her eyes, not to hard, but she couldn't see through it. She felt him leading her out of the car, walking a bit then up for a short stair and in to a room. Here Mamoru pulled of the cloth that covered her vision, not that she saw much better since the lights were of.

"Mamo-chan what's going ...?"

She got cutted of as a light turned on over a table in the mittle of the room. The table was set for two, with two red candles burning romantically in the middle.

"Do you like it?" Mamoru whispered in her ear.

"It's so beatiful... But why do this all for me?"

"I love you Usako" Mamoru said in a soft voice. "And i want to spend the rest of my life with you..." He pulled out a tiny box from his pocket and passed it to her .

"Mamo-chan..."

Usagi knew what was coming, she had waited for this moment ever since she found out she was destined to be with him. She opened the box, where she found a gold ring with a 'not so small' diamond shining brightly at her.

"I thought I would give you something better then that old promise ring, something that really shows my love"

He took back the box and took out the ring he put down the box at the table, went down on one knee and seized her left hand. He glanced up at her with eyes full of love.

"Tsukino Usagi, Will you marry me?"

"Mamo-chan..." She whispered softly. Her mind flow over to Seiya she felt her eyes watering but she blinked away the tears. He didn't need her, and she had Mamoru.

"I accept" Usagi smiled down at her nowmore fiance', and she'd never seen him smiling as brightly as he did now, he pulled up the ring on her finger and kissed her. Usagi's stomach made a funny sound, usagi turned brightly red, apologizing. But Mamoru just laughed softly

"Should we get to the dinner then?"

Usagi smiled back, still blushing slighty and nodded. "That would be nice"

Mamoru went away for a short moment. Usag looked down at the beautiful ring now resting on her ringfinger. She let the image of the smiling ravenhaired boy with his long hair in a ponytail slowly fade out of her mind.

_"Goodbye... Seiya..."_

* * *

  
Short preveiw of next chapter

Oh the silence... Seiya had prefered a slap rather than the horrible silence...

"Odango Gomenasai..."

"Leave…"

"Demo…"

"Pleas Just leave!" She raised up and left the room...

Noooooo! Baka Usagi!! Urgh, Gomensai minna! But don't worry this is a Seiya&Usagi Story And it does not end here! I am trying to get atleast one chapter up every month. Still got alot of school work, and many tests are closing in (- -') I have decided to fix all the spelling misstakes once the story is finished!

Comments are as always loved!

Love ya all!!

/Serenity


	17. Chapter 17 Too Late

Finally... Chapter 17 here!

Enjoy!

Chapter 17 – Too late

Seiya sat down in the couch as the truth splashed down on him as a bucket of ice cold water.

"Haruka couldn't let you come in the way for destiny..." Rei finished with a nervous glance at Seiya who hadn't spoken a word while listening to her.

Seiya's head was aching badly, he fell down on his knees.

"Seiya!" Rei cried out worried, she hurried over to him. "Seiya, are you OK?"

Seiya felt dizzy, clips of a Odango haired girl, rushed by in his mind, replacing the ravenhaired girl.

"Seiya?!"

"I'm fine" He standed up weakly and sat back in the couch. "Pleas just give me some water"

Seiya didn't spoke on a while after getting his water, he just looked down at the floor. This clearly annoyed Rei, She wanted to know what he was thinking.

"You're just gonna stay quiet?"

Seiya looked up at her, he opened his mouth "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why? Why are you telling me this now, and if you are Odango's friend how come you agreed on this from the start?" Seiya asked with disappointment in his voice. "I don't care what you are doing to me, but you might have hurted Odango, maybe badly and I can't take that"

This had a whole new affect on Rei, They way he cared for Usagi really touched her. She had always seen Seiya as arrogant and selfish (Although still very good looking) for standing in the way of Usagi's destiny, But now... She realised that he really loved her...

"I was selfish OK?! I just thought of how cool it would be being together with you, Haruka-san persuaded me with saying it all being for destiny" Rei sighed.

Seiya shook his head and raised up from the couch and made his way out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Rei shouted after him, although she knew the answer.

"I must talk to Odango!"

Rei heard the door close after him and she sighed heavy

_"Haruka is so gonna kill me..."_

* * *

With quick steps Seiya made his way to Usagi's apartment. He walked in trough the door up for some stairs and stopped in front of the door wearing a sign saying **U. Tsukino.**Seiya knocked on the door. Soon he heard steps and a voice shouting

"Coming!"

Soon the door opened.

"Ha... Se-Seiya!" Usagi's smile lit down as she saw who it was.

"Odango" Seiya smiled carefully. He made an attempt to embrace her but Usagi backed away.

"Rei-chan is not here" She said, looking away from him.

"I didn't came for her, Odango we need to talk!" He said seriously.

"Oh, I guess you came for your jacket, wait let me get it for you..."

She turned around to walk away but Seiya grabbed her wrist

"I'm serious Odango!"

"Let go of me Seiya!" Usagi whined as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Not until you listen to what i've got to say" Seiya said.

"I don't..."

"Odango...!"

Without looking at him Usagi moved aside so Seiya could enter. Seiya sat down in the couch, Usagi sat down in the other end of it, with her arms crossed over her chest, she still refused to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

Seiya felt his heart tear a bit, he had never heard her so cold before. "I don't know how to say this, and you probably wont believe me..." Seiya sighed.

Usagi kept her eyes stubbornly on her lap. Seiya told her everything Rei had told him. He looked nervously as he finished talking.

Usagi reminded quiet for a while.

"Masaka..." She said atlast. "Not even Haruka would do that" She shook her head.

"Oda..." Seiya started but Usagi stopped him

"You don't need to come with excuses" She said. "It was good it turned out like that anyway..."

"Nani?" Seiya said confused.

"I forgot all about my duty and destiny" Usagi said. "But now it's all back were it should"

"What do you mean Odango?" Seiya asked alarmed.

"Me and Mamoru are getting married next month."

Seiya went numb, first now he spotted the diamond ring on Usagi's finger that had replaced the old heart shaped promise ring.

"Sokka" He said and nodded at the ring "Atleast this one doesn't look to come from an automate down in the smart-shop"

Seiya clasped his hand over his mouth, how could he have letted something like that slip out . Usagi stared shocked at him at him.

Oh the silence... Seiya had prefered a slap, rather than the horrible silence...

"Odango Gomenasai..."

"Leave…"

"Demo…"

"Pleas Just leave!" She raised up and left the room, she soon returned with his jacket.

"Odango I am really..."

"Is it so hard to just take the damn jacket and leave!" Usagi shouted at him.

Seiya met her eyes, she wasn't crying, Her eyes were as cold as her words. It was an expression Seiya had expected Usagi to be the last person to have. It shocked him so much he took his jacket and left without a word.Once Seiya had left Usagi throwed her self on the bed crying. Funny how all her latest encounters with him ended with her in tears.

_"Atleast i didn't let him see me cry..."_Usagi thought.

She stared into the wall till she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Damn Mamoru! Damn Haruka! Damn Rei! Damn Destiny!"

Seiya slammed his fist in the table so hard that the coffie mug falled at the side and the rest of the coffie ran out over the table.

"I understand you're angry…" Taiki said hurrying over to save the other stuff on the table to get drained in coffie. "... But i would appreciate if you didn't let it out on our furnitures"

"Gomen Taiki..." Seiya said and helped him wipe up the coffie.

He sighed "It's just unfair, I get poisened to chase after one of Odango's best friends like a lovestruck maniac, hurting Odango's feelings. A bit more than a month later I get to know the truth and the affect of the poison dissapears. Hurrying over to tell Odango, were it turns out she doesn't believe me... but on the 'bright' side..." Seiya said, speaking the last words sarcastically.

"She thanks me for dating Rei, So she could spend some more time with Mamoru, giving him time to propose..."

Seiya clenched his fists so hard the knuckles went white, and he felt his nails dig in to the skin in his hand. "They are getting married next month..."

"Oh that's great for her!" Taiki said abundantly.

Seiya throwed him a murderus look.

"Oh! Gomen Seiya... but..."

"But what?" Seiya asked annoyed.

"But have you ever thought of Usagi-chan might be happy with this?" Taiki asked.

Seiya rasied an eyebrow "Come on! She can't be happy with that... He's just... He's not..." Seiya fell in silence, thinking of a good reason.

"Not you...?" Taiki asked.

"That was not what i was gonna say!" Seiya muttered, it annoyed him cause somewhere inside, he knew his friend were right.

Taiki shook his head. "I know you love her... wouldn't you be able to let her go if the path she chose doesn't include you... if that makes her happy?" He asked.

"Of course I would do anything for her happiness..." Seiya sighed. "But I can't help but getting this feeling that she's not doing this out of happiness..."

"Or are you just saying that, cause it's what you wish...?"

"Stop acting like you're my freaking psychologist!"

"All i'm saying is that..."

"You shouldn't drink so much"

"Shut the hell up Yaten!"

Yaten was standing in the doorway smirking

"You're so moody when you're drunk..." Yaten said.

"He is always moody now..." Taiki said.

"You're right... He is always drunk now!"

"Atleast i'm not a bitch!" Seiya said and trowed a pillow at Yaten, but missed and almost throwed down a vase, which made Taiki throw him a warning look.

Yaten stuck out his tongue at Seiya "You're a lousy aimer"

"It would have hitted if you weren't so short, dwarf!" Seiya said also sticking out his tongue.

Taiki shook his head sweat dropping. "Sometimes I think I deserve some kinda prize pulling out with you two" He sighed as Yaten and Seiya continued argue.

* * *

"I'm not letting you take it!" Sailor Moon shouted.

She standed up weakly, protecting the glass box behind her. The glass box were holding the first Amulet, Mercury's. The youma laughed evilly, Smashed her out of his way and destroyed the glass box. He picked up the silver amulet. But got attacked from behind. Sailor Moon had trowed herself over his back.

"Let go of it!" She shouted.

"Silly girl! I've had enough of you! I'll kill you" The youma said and trowed her of his back. "This time there is no one to save you"

He grabbed her by the throat, sqeezing hard.

"You're wrong!" Someone shouted.

Just as Sailor Moon thought it was the end, the grip around her throat loosened and the Youma was throwed in to the wall. The one causing it appeared when the smoke cleared. There was standing a furious Haruka transformed in to Uranus, side a side with Neptunus and right behind them, Mars,Venus, Jupiter and Mercury.

"We'll protect the princess to death!" Haruka growled.

"Fine, I have what I came for" The youma showed up the Amulet with a pleased smirk and dissapeard in a purple light.

Venus rushed over to Usagi who had de-transformed. And hugged her "Are you OK, Usagi-chan?"

The rest of the scouts de-transformed

"I'm fine, Minako-chan!" Usagi asured. She stood up "But it's too late. The youma got away with the Amulet... Gomenasai"

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, we've still got 10 left" Minako said with a small smile.

"Why didn't you contact us Neko-chan?" Haruka asked.

"The youma smashed my communicator" Usagi said and showed up a clocklike thing. The screen was totally destroyed.

Haruka shook her head "We must get you a new one"

"How did you get here anyway?" Rei asked.

"Well I was taking a walk to clear my thoughts... And suddenly I heard some noise. I didn't care at first, but then I got this feeling, that it were something there and I had to go there" Usagi said. "I found that glass box and the amulet, but got attacked from behind by that youma"

"Can you sense the Amulets?!" Minako asked impressed.

"Um... Well I think I can sense them if they are close by." Usagi said.

"That's a good weapon." Michiru said.

"Let's go home before anyone notices this mess" Haruka said.

"We're on a museum,we can't just walk out, we'll put on the alarm!" Makoto said.

Usagi sighed "Come on!We're Sailor scouts" She transformed again and teleported them out.

"Now, Let's walk you home Neko-chan" Haruka said when Usagi had de-transformed again.

"You're way to overprotective Haruka-san" Usagi shook her head, but Haruka insisted and they made their way towards Usagi's apartment.

Rei and Usagi walked a little behind and Rei took her chance to ask.

"So have you talked to Seiya lately?" Usagi looked clearly surprised by her question.

"Actually, we talked this afternoon..." Usagi said quietly. "Sadly it didn't went well..."

"What happened?" Rei asked.

Usagi shook her head "I don't really wanna talk about it ... but, I was pretty cold to him..." She sighed. "So much have happened between us, I don't know if our friendship can survive ..."

"What's that on your finger Neko-chan?"

Usagi looked up and realised Haruka had turned her head at them. She blushed.

"I haven't really told you..." Usagi said grinning apologizely "Mamo-chan and me are getting married"

"That's wonderful!" Ami said smiling.

"You go girl!" Makoto said winking.

"About time!" Haruka said grinning, but made a face when Michiru elbowed her in the ribs. "I mean, That's great! Do you got a date?"

"Actually we planned... Next month... Mamoru was really eager about it as soon as possible." Usagi said.

"I guess we've got alot to do then!" Makoto said.

"Aren't you guys happy for her?" Ami asked, looking at Minako and Rei who both hadn't spoke a word.

"Course we are!" Minako and Rei spoke at the same time.

Usagi giggled.

"Do you really want this?" Rei asked quietly to Usagi as they continued walking.

Usagi looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What's with you Rei-chan, since when have you cared what I really want?" She said smiling a little to show she didn't mean anything bad.

"Never mind" Rei said and she rushed up between Ami and Makoto.

Usagi looked confused after her.

"I thought i'd be the first one to be called after Mamoru proposed" Minako walked up by her.

"Oh Minako-chan! Gomen, something came up and I kinda forgot about it..." Usagi said scratching the back of her head embarresed.

"I'm really happy for you Usagi-chan, don't believe something else..." Minako said, not looking like she had heard Usagi. "... But you are aware of that you can louse Seiya ... Maybe Forever...?"

Usagi bit her lip and looked away from Minako. She had thought over this... She didn't really know what to think.

"It's for the best" She said atlast, still not looking at Minako.

"Is that really what you think?" Minako asked,

but Haruka telling her they were at her apartment and wanted to escort her to the door, left her with no time to answer...

She looked back over her shoulder at Minako, who waved carefully at her. Haruka waited till Usagi had got in safe in her apartment then told her good bye and walked back down to Michiru. Thinking groundly at Minakos words Usagi sighed,

Couldn't her life be simple for once?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!  
Woah already up in 17 chapters! Hurray, Sorry for Yaten claiming that Seiya is drunk the whole time. I just wrote it to take a pause from all the damn drama I seem to get in everywhere.

Nothing to do know when the chapter is over? Why don't review?!

Thanks for reading! Cya all in next chapters, feel free to ask questions (but if i think the question is stupid i wont reply!)

/Serenity


	18. Chapter 18 Practice?

Are you shocked or what?! a new chapter of this story! OMG! XD Sorry for the one and a half year wait.

Chapter 18 - Practice?

"Me and Yaten are going now, are you sure you don't wanna come Seiya?" Taiki asked.

Seiya nodded. "I'm sure. I'm just gonna sit here until my life gets a meaning..." He said.

"How will you be able to live on if you're always depressed about Usagi-chan." Taiki asked.

"Don't worry, I wont. It will kill me in the end." Seiya said simple, looking up at the roof.

"That's nothing to joke about" Taiki said serious.

"Who said I was joking?"

"You've been pretty OK for some weeks now... How come you're all down again?" Taiki asked ignoring Seiya's comment.

Seiya shrugged. But Taiki understood "Well of course... Usagi-chan's wedding are drawing closer, isn't it?"

"Oh thanks for reminding me Taiki, I feel so much better now"

"Isn't it in about 2 weeks or something?"

"Weren't you going out?!" Seiya growled.

Taiki chuckled "Yeah, See you later! And cheer up" Seiya waited till he heard the door close after Taiki then hurried up and locked it. He went back to the couch and sat down sighing.

A sharp sound woke him up. He jumped up on his feet ready to defend himself, but soon realised the sound was coming from the doorbell. He sweatdropped. It must be Yaten and Taiki that had forgot something. He stretched himself and yawned. The ringing sound continued stubbornly "I'm coming!" Seiya growled annoyed. He opened the door "Next time bring ke..." He stopped in the middle of the sentence. It wasn't Taiki, neither Yaten. It was none less than... "Odango..." Seiya looked down at himself, he was wearing a pair of baggy overall trousers and a T-shirt with a spot he hadn't cared to wash away. He suddenly felt embarresed.

"Hi Seiya... Um can I come in?" Usagi asked.

Seiya noticed she seemed kinda nervous. He nodded "Of course" and moved aside so Usagi could walk in. He closed the door after her. Usagi sat down on the couch, Seiya resisted the strong urge to sit down beside her and sat down on a shair instead. He waited quietly for Usagi to speak. He didn't have to wait for long...

"What I need to talk to you about Seiya is ... Well I have thought about it for pretty long ... I don't want a little thing like this to destroy our friendship..."

_'Friend'_ There we had it again, the word Seiya hated. He raised up from the shair and sat down beside Usagi in the couch. "Nothing will ever destroy our friendship Odango..." Seiya said seriously and took her hand in his. "But... It will never be the same" Seiya said, looking sad. "I love You Odango, I love you so badly it hurts... I don't wanna be the bestfriend, neither a temporary boyfriend. I dunno how long I would stand living in your company without beeing able to touch you..."

Usagi sighed "Seiya you know that can't happen"

Seiya looked serious at her "If I hadn't been tricked into loveing Rei..." He started but was interrupted by Usagi

"Seiya please..."

But Seiya wouldn't give up.

"I swear Odango it was a posion I would never look at another girl beside you."

"Seiya it doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! You're not believing me"

"How can I believe my friends would ever do something like that?"

"I'm not making it up! Ask Rei!"

"Seiya please let it go"

"Why are you even doing this?! You don't love him..."

"I lo...!" Usagi started but stopped when she saw Seiya's face. "Fine! Ok I don't love him like I used too... But we'll have a lovely(AN:Hmph! Brat more likely!) daughter. And all my friends have their life there with me..."

"So?"

"I love my friends!"

"You're not marrying them"

"It's the path laid out for me, it's what everyone are expecting me to do... "

"Should you be in charge of your own life? Why do you always do that?! you're to... "

"Enough!" Seiya went quiet Usagi was looking at him with anger Seiya knew he had gone to far.

"Sorry..."

Usagi's expression softened "It's Ok" She looked down at her watch. "Oh! I better get going I am meeting up with Minako, We're going shopping"

"Oh Oh! Can I come?!" Seiya said in a girlish voice. Usagi giggled. "Don't laugh, I'm serious" Seiya smirked.

"Eh?!" Usagi looked shocked at him.

"I can carry your bags" Seiya pleaded and looked at Usagi with sad puppy eyes.

"Fine" Usagi sighed but smiled.

"Yay!" Seiya shouted and Usagi smiled.

"Lets go then."

"Wait."

"What changed your mind?" She smirked but inside she felt kind of disappointed.

Seiya smirked back "You wish! I'm just gonna change"

"Oh" Usagi laughed "Yeah that might be best."

Seiya disappeared into his room and a minute later he was back dressed in tight black jeans, a clean white T-shirt, that made it easy for Usagi to see the contures of his muscles, and his red jacket over that.

Seiya smirked when he saw her staring. "Better?" He asked.

Usagi jerked back to reality. She blushed and looked away. "Y-yeah" she said.

Seiya chuckled, he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him out on the street and started to run. "Um, Seiya?"

"Yes Odango?"

"The mall is the other way..."

Seiya stopped, looking confused for some seconds but then smirked at her. "I knew that" He said surely.

"Sure" Usagi rolled her eyes.

Seiya didn't listen to her, he just pulled her with him in the other direction.

* * *

Minako finally sighted her Odango haired friend walking towards her. "There you are Usagi-chan! I was getting worried— She caught sight of Seiya —But I can forgive you since you were with Seiya-kun"

"Yo Minako-chan! Long time no see. How are you?" Seiya asked.

"Just fine! How great you could come with us!"

"Well I can't let two pretty girls like you walk alone, I'll be your bodyguard" Seiya smirked.

"You talk too much" Usagi snorted and looked away, but Minako could see she was blushing.

"Come on Usagi-chan! I saw this really great store you just gotta check out!" Minako grabbed Usagi's shirt sleave and pulled her with her.

"Take it easy! Ey! Minako-chan!" Usagi shouted alarmed.

Seiya chuckled and followed the girls.

The store was close. When they entered Seiya's mood sank. The place were full of white dresses... wedding dresses. Even the walls were all covered with them. This brought up the umnpleasant thought of his Odango getting married to another man. But Usagi was impressed, she had stars in her eyes.

"Sugoi! Minako-chan!" she grinned.

"Lets try some out!" Minako said excited and pulled Usagi with her towards a door. She turned around and smirked at Seiya, who was full in thoughts and had followed them without knowing were they were going. "Sorry Seiya-kun, Girls only" Seiya woke up from his thoughts and immediately turned red. "I'll call for you when we're ready" She winked at him then disappeared behind the door with Usagi. Seiya sighed, he found a shair were he sat down and waited.

After what felt like 20 mins Seiya heard Minako's voice calling him. "Seiya-kun! You can come now!"

Seiya walked in through the door, but instead of a dressingroom he thought was there he found himself in a much larger room, it looked like the inside of a church, but smaller.

"Seiya-kun over here!" Minako waved at him from across the room infront of all the benches. Seiya walked up to her.

"What is this place?" He asked her.

Minako smiled "It's a place you can reaherse the wedding on."

Seiya looked around, it really looked like a real church. He looked around again but did not catch any sign of a Odango haired girl.. "Where's Odango?" He asked.

Minako grinned "Oh she should be here soon"

and sure enough Usagi's voice was heard from the other end of the church. "Minako, are you really sure about this? It feels embarrassing."

Seiya turned in the direction of the voice, but he still couldn't see her.

"Oh just come out her!" Minako said impaitently.

"Fine" Usagi replied and appeared from a door Seiya hadn't noticed before. But he didn't care. The sight in front of him made him speachless.

Minako giggled "Shut your mouth Seiya I think I can spot your breakfast."

Seiya did so, he would have glared annoyed at her, but he couldn't tear his eyes of the beauty that was wandering towards him. She was so pretty in the snow white wedding dress and the thin viel over her head and downher back and as an extra touch, a white rose in her hair. It was the hair captivated Seiya the most. He had immideately noticed the loss of the Odangos and how it instead flowed freely down her body.

Usagi blushed "What do you think?" She asked.

"You're..." He searched but couldn't find a word good enough. "...wow"

Usagi smiled.

"It really looks wonderfull Usagi-chan!" Minako agreed. "and now practice!"

"Practice?" Usagi and Seiya asked in union, they both looked confused.

"Of course." Minako moved Usagi so that she stood opposite Seiya. "There" She cleared her throat and then started talking in a very official voice. "People we've gathered here today to witness the union of these two people." Seiyas eyes windened in surprise and Usagi went red as a tomato

"W-wait Minako-chan!"

But Minako took no notice of her. She continued "blah blah bla, Seiya Kou. Do you take Usagi Tsukino as your wife and do you promise to love her in sickness and health till death do you apart?"

Seiya smiled. He looked Usagi deeply in the eyes, trying to tell her how strongly he felt for her. Usagi met his gaze and she was shocked to see so much emotion in his eyes. So much love she did not deserve. "I do." He said.

_Seiya... _Usagi felt her eyes water._ Why?I don't deserve you... _

"Usagi Tsukino. Do you take Seiya Kou as your husband and promise to love him in sickness and health, till death do you apart?" Usagi looked away and Seiya's heart sank, of course she wouldn't say yes, just the whole situation must be troubling her. He was gonna ask Minako to stop but was interupted by Usagi's voice

"I do."

_What?_ Seiya didn't believe his ears.

Minako grinned. "Then. Seiya, you may kiss the beautiful bride"

Seiya threw a nervous glance at Usagi, but when she didn't object she put his hand on her waist and pulled her close. As their lips met Seiya really believed he was in heaven.  
The guilt rushed down on Usagi, but she couldn't help it, she had missed kissing him so much. Seiya broke the kiss but he continued looking at her with that gaze he'd only reserved for her. Usagi blushed but she looked back.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, may love and happiness forever be with you." Minako smiled brighter than ever. Seiya smiled too.

Usagi turned her eyes to Minako. "Blah, blah, blah?" She asked amused. Minako snorted "I'm the goddess of love, not a priest"

Seiya chuckled. "Odango." He took Usagi's hand.

"Seiya?" She looked at him again.

Seiya pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. "I love you."

Usagi's expression softened.

"Seiya I...."

But her reply was cut of by a familiar voice from the other end of the room.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Minako breathed in "Busted."

Usagi jerked her hand away from Seiya, blushing furiously.

"Haruka-san..." She forced a smile "What are you doing here?"

* * *

ooooh Haruka always mean trouble.  
So what do ya think?^^ before you kill me i must say "better late than never!" and if you kill me there will never be another chapter:o and you will never know if Haruka kills Seiya;3

bye bye^^ -runs away-


	19. Chapter 19 Truth

No... I have nothing to say to my defense..  
I'm sorry if there's mistakes I was in a hurry to put this up

Oh well, the very much awaited chapter 19, enjoy!

Chapter 19 – The Truth

"What the hell is going on here? " A furious Haruka stormed in from the entrance

"Haruka-san I can explain" Minako hurried down to meet her and somewhat stop her incase she were to throw herself at Seiya.

"You told me you were going shopping!" Haruka growled, looking accusing at Minako.

"Well we are" Minako countered.

"Then what the hell is HE doing here?" Haruka didn't care to hide her hate towards Seiya and sent him a death glare.

Even though Haruka was frightening, Seiya didn't look away and instead he said. "Will you give her a break?"

This, of course, only made Haruka more pissed. "Stay out of this Kou, I'll deal with you later."

"Seiya's right! Leave Minako alone, I'm the one who asked him to come along"

"Odango..." Seiya frowned as he looked at Usagi. He knew she was upset over the way Haruka was acting but she didn't show it. Her face was rather calm.

"Koneko-chan..." Haruka's face somewhat softened up as she looked at Usagi but the anger that had disappeared was replaced by impatience; As much as she loved her princess she never quite agreed with her actions and ways to handle things.

"I'm the one who invited Seiya to come with us. He's my friend..."

"Friend?" Haruka spat it out as if the word had burnt her. "Then would you explain that last kissing-scene?" The little patience she had left was lost in some seconds.

Usagi felt her face grow hot but fought to keep calm. "Practice" She replied so coldly that Seiya, who was watching her intensly, couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. Haruka snorted. Usagi pretended she hadn't heard. "And what brings you here Haruka-san?" She asked, now in a softer tone.

"I'm here to pick you up. You and Mamoru-san are supposed try out different dishes to decide what you want to serve on your wedding" Haruka explained. Purposly raising her voice at "your wedding" while throwing Seiya a nasty glance.

Usagi cursed under her breath, she had totally forgotten. "Give me a minute to change and I'll be right with you." She rushed down to the door through which she had entered before, and then she turned around. "Haruka-san you can wait outside if you'd like." She said while smiling innocently.

Though Haruka wasn't stupid. She knew her princess real concern and sneered "Don't worry I won't lay a hand on the she-male." She said, purposely taunting Seiya, whom refused to show her any reaction. "Time will come for that later." Usagi shrugged and went in to change.

When Seiya heard the door close behind her he turned to Haruka. "Tenoh!" He shouted, loading to give the woman a piece of his mind.

Haruka, however, didn't pay him any attention. She had her eyes focused on the door to where Usagi were. "Don't bother Kou, I told you we'll take this another time." She said, looking bored.

Seiya growled "You think I care what you say?" He took some steps closer to her but Minako grabbed his sleeve.

"Seiya it's not worth it!" She hissed.

Seiya relaxed a bit but he still stared at his enemy with a look of deep hatred.

Haruka just smirked at the sight. "Does your girlfriend know you're here, I'm sure Rei-san wouldn't be so thrilled knowing you're going round kissing other gir…"

"You son of a…!" She was interrupted as a furious Seiya had pulled himself free from Minako and launched himself at her. Grabbing her by the collar of her jacket he lifted her up and snarling he told her "I know what you did and I'll make you pay."

Haruka returned his glare. "I'm not afraid of you" she spat.

"Seiya!"

Both of their heads turned to face Usagi. She had changed back to her normal clothes and was now staring at her friends, upset by their behavior. Seiya immediately let go of his hold and Haruka brushed herself off, seemingly very untouched of what had just happened. "Shall we go then Neko-chan?" She set of towards the exit.

Usagi sighed "Seriously guys! This is why I wanted you to wait outside." She said as she followed.

"Hey I kept my promise, I didn't touch him." Haruka said with a shrug. They walked out on the street and she opened the passenger door for Usagi.

Usagi sighed again and got into the car. "Well how come Seiya was pretty much ready to kill you in there?" She asked.

Haruka got in the driver seat, started the engine and drove off. "Beats me, maybe he's just a violent person, which actually makes me uncomfortable knowing you're hanging around such a guy…"

Usagi snorted and rolled her eyes "Haruka-san, please."

Haruka chuckled in response, but then she turned serious again. "Seriously though…" She said, glancing sideways at Usagi. "…It's not good that you keep seeing him Usagi."

Usagi crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. She had braised herself for this discussion, as always when she was to meet Haruka.  
"And why is that?" She asked reluctantly.

Haruka sighed "You know why."

"No I don't!"

Haruka frowned, slightly irritated. "Don't be like that. You're getting married in less than two weeks to the man of your dreams. How come you still sneak around with that …Person" she finished, in loss of better words that weren't offensive.

"We're not sneaking around! That _person_ happens to be my best f…"

"Goddammit Usagi!" Haruka growled. Unplanned putting extra weight to her words as she had to stomp the break to stop for the traffic lights, which suddenly turned red. The car made an abrupt stop which made both of them bounce in their seats. Haruka let out a silent curse before turning to Usagi again. "Don't give me that friend-crap! I'm not an Idiot. You know as well as I that there's more to it."

"That's!" Usagi was going to protest, but was once again interrupted

"Can you look me in the eye and honestly say that you feel nothing for him?"

"But I…"

"Usagi…"

Usagi sighed and turned away. The rest of the ride passed by in silence and when Haruka pulled up in front of her and Michiru's house Usagi hurried out. Haruka parked and got out of the car as well. She opened the door for Usagi and they both entered.

"Mamoru-san will pick you up in a while, you're free to use the shower if you'd like. It's upstairs to the left."

Usagi nodded absentmindedly and headed for the stairs, while Haruka entered the kitchen where she found her girlfriend in deep conversation with a raven-haired girl. They both went silent at the sight of Haruka. Michiru came over and greeted her love with a hug, which she returned. "That took some time. Did something happen?" Michiru asked. Haruka shook her head.

"It was nothing special, just a small situation." She said and then turned her attention to the girl at the table. "Rei how great you're here! I have something I'd like to discuss with you." She sat down at the opposite side of the table

"Hello Haruka-san, It's nice to see you too" Rei greeted her with a strained smile.

Haruka snorted "Skip that! You know when I arrived to pick up Usagi I found her in lip-lock action with another man."

Rei raised an eyebrow.

"And imagine my surprise when I found that this man happened to be your boyfriend. Whom shouldn't even be thinking of kissing anyone but his one true love, which should be you. If something didn't go wrong, of course. So…"  
Haruka leaned over the table with a grim look on her face.  
"…tell me: Why _is_ Seiya Kou kissing our princess?"

"Haruka" Michiru hissed and motioned towards the ceiling, warning her that raised voices might alert Usagi. She went and closed the door to the kitchen, then nodded for them to continue.

Rei sank back in her seat. Clearing her throat she started "Haruka, I can explain…"

Haruka sat back with her arms crossed and an impatient look on her face.

"I'm eager to hear it…"

* * *

Meanwhile Usagi had just started to undress when she noticed the loss of towels. She pondered over whether she should go down directly or call for Haruka later. In the end she decided she might as well do it directly.

She took a glance at the watch trying to figure out how soon Mamoru would come to get her. She hated being stressed, though her planning sucked as well which is why she often ended up late. She sighed, but then smiled and shrugged to herself, that's just the way she was. Something she might as well enjoy since she had very little as a normal teenager, before having to shoulder the heavy responsibilities closing in on her in an alarming speed. The thought made her feel heavy and she decided to put it aside.

As she was almost at the bottom of the stairs she heard a door slam shut. Noticing it was the one belonging to the kitchen made her hesitate in her steps, but soon shrugged it off and continued. She reached out for the door handle when the sound of her name stunned her. Were they talking about her? Careful not to make any noise she put her ear against the door.

"I'm sorry Haruka I just couldn't do that to Usagi anymore. It didn't feel right!"

Usagi recognized her friend's voice. What was Rei doing there? And what had she done? She listened closely.

"So you don't want her to have a happy future?" Haruka's voice was harsh and Usagi couldn't help but wonder whatever Rei had done to get on her bad side.

"Of course I do!" Rei argued. "But doing that was not the right option!"

"It's not about what's right or wrong! It's about protecting Usagi and everyone's future!" Haruka growled

"Haruka, please! Nothing will happen! They're just friends!"

Amidst the confusion Usagi still couldn't help but sigh as she was starting to realize this was yet another discussion about her and Seiya. Though, she still didn't understand what Rei had done.

"Come on Rei, not you too!" Haruka groaned impatiently.

"She's getting married in less than two weeks Haruka, I think she's pretty set on her future" Rei said firmly.

"You just don't see it do you? A lot can happen in two weeks! And now, thanks to you, the future is in jeopardy" Haruka shook her head in disbelief.

"The plan was perfect Rei, but I guess I made a mistake thinking you could be trusted"

Then It suddenly went quiet, Usagi was about to leave when Rei voice came out in a cold tone.

"Yeah, maybe you did. Usagi's my friend. I won't ever hurt her again. So the next time you're planning to whip up some magic potion to hurt the one you're supposed to be protecting…Count-Me-Out!"

If the conversation continued after that Usagi didn't notice. Her brain was working on high speed to process what she'd just heard.

_What did Rei mean by_ _magic potion?_

Usagi's thoughts were one giant mess but then she remembered what Seiya had told her when he'd come by her apartment just some week ago. She put two and two together and her heart sank as the truth hit her like a slap in the face. Tears were filling up her eyes by the thought of her friends' betrayal and how unfairly she'd treated Seiya. How could she have been so cruel? In the end he had been the only one she could trust…

"Usagi!" The door had opened and a shocked Rei was standing in front of her. "H-How much did you hear?"

Usagi noticed the panic in the girl voice but backed away from Rei's attempt to touch her. Haruka and Michiru appeared to find out what was up. Usagi couldn't meet their eyes, nor could she think of anything to say to them. She just had to get out

"I'm going." She turned around and ran for the door not even wasting time to put on her shoes but just grabbed them in her hand. As she opened the door she crashed into a surprised Mamoru

"Usako? You're ready to…" He silenced as he noticed her tear stained face. "Usako wha…?"

But before he could finish she'd pushed him away and continued down to the street. Something had dropped at his feet but Usagi obviously didn't care as she ran from there without a look around. Mamoru was shocked, he didn't know whether to run after her or not but as he looked at Rei for advice she shook her head. The object at his feet caught his attention with a glimmer and he bent down to pick it up. The recognition tugged at his heart and his face turned into a deep frown. His eyes went over the people in the hallway until it at last locked on Haruka.

"Haruka-san…" Mamoru's voice was tense. He opened his hand to reveal the object lying there.

Haruka's eyes widened and she whispered a "no" in disbelief, when she realized what it was - Usagi's engagement ring.

"…What the hell did you do?"


	20. Chapter 20 Doing the right thing

Omg is that a new chapter? we thought you were dead! I'm gonna go ahead and guess you're thinking something around those thoughts. I'm sorry for the slow updates, all I can blame is authors block. But finally it seems to have gone away! And to make amends this chapter is the longest i've written. 4 and a half pages. And another things it's got a lot SeiUsa. So enjoy! Also A **WARNING. **The chapter get's a bit mature in the ending. Nothing lemon but yeah. You've been warned.

Last we left off Usagi ran out of Haruka's house after finding out the truth about what they did to Seiya. She feels betrayed and upset. Who knows what she'll do?

Let's find out!

Chapter 20 – Doing the right thing

"Thank you for your hard work everyone." Minako smiled and bowed as she thanked the crew for the photo-shoot. She waited a while for the workers to leave before walking up to her manager that was chatting with the photographer.

They both looked up as she approached and the photographer was the first to speak. "Good work today, Aino-san! You're truly stunningly beautiful."

Minako laughed a bit nervously. "Is that so? Thank you Takahashi-san" She bowed in respect "I hope we can work together in the future as well."

Takahashi-san smiled brightly. "Oh I'm sure we can come up with something!" He replied and nodded to Minako's manager as he added. "You have my card. Do not hesitate to give us a call"

Minako didn't hear the rest as she was busy with her own thoughts. So much had happened, to think she'd gotten so far in her career already. Truly it was a dream coming true, but right now her worries for her best friend kept her occupied from other thoughts. She wondered how Usagi was doing. Had Haruka given her a scolding? Minako shivered, that girl could be pretty harsh! She hoped for her friend's sake the affection Haruka held for her would keep her calm.

And what about Seiya! Was everything OK between them now? Minako had never planned for him to come along with them to the dresstore. But when he had shown up there so excited, together with a smiling Usagi, she couldn't help but play matchmaker. Despite the fact that her best friend was engaged already and that the wedding was due in two weeks, she couldn't help but doubt if that really was how it should be. Just before Christmas things had been different. What if Seiya hadn't turned weird all of a sudden, would things really have been the same?

"Oi! Minako-san!"

The hand of her manager waving in front of her face interrupted her thoughts. When he noticed he finally had Minako's attention, he sighed.

"Seriously, this is not the first time I catch you spacing out today, what am I to do with you?" He asked and shook his head.

Minako smiled apologetic "Sorry Ichi-kun, I'm just worried about my friend" she explained with a sigh.

Ichiro's expression softened. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, and when he saw Minako hesitating he added "I'm great at advice!" and grinned brightly.

Minako laughed, grateful for his effort to cheer her up, but then shook her head in a no. "It's a bit too complicated I think. Anyways, has anyone called?"

Ichiro reached her the phone. "Actually it seems you're quite popular today. Your phone just kept ringing for the last half hour in the end I had to turn it off." Ichiro explained.

Minako felt a rush of panic and she grabbed her phone from Ichiro. "Why didn't you tell me? What if it's something serious?" She asked him, sounding a bit harsher than she meant as her worry had taken over and she regretted it immediately.

But the damage was already done as she saw the hurt flash past in her agent's eyes. "Let me remind you, Aino-san, that you are at work and whatever problems you may have in your personal life, they have no business here." He replied so coolly Minako winced.

"Ichi-" She started but was cut short by her phones' ringtone and both of their eyes fell on the damned object in her hand.

"You better get that. I need to go; I'll contact you when it's time for the pictures to be published." And with those words Ichiro stalked off without as much as a look behind. Minako sighed sadly before taking a deep breath and finally answered the urging phone.

"Moshi Moshi! Huh? Rei-chan calm down I can't hear what you're saying."

_"Usagi's gone!" _

"What do you mean gone?" Rei's voice was rushed and she seemed to be in a lot of stress.

_"We screwed up, Minako! She just left! And Mamoru's over here and he's all torn up. I actually thought he was going to kill Haruka when he realized what she'd done!"_

A bad feeling was starting to rise in Minako's chest. "Rei I'm not following. What exactly did you do? Where's Usagi now?"

_"She's out somewhere, not answering her phone… I'm afraid she'll do something bad because she's upset. Man, what are we going to do?" _

"I'm sure it's not that bad Rei but please tell me what did you do?" Minako heard how Rei took a deep breath in attempt to calm down.

_"Alright; But please, Minako, don't hate me for what I'm about to say…"_

* * *

"Hello, Seiya? Oi! Snap out of it, will you?"

Seiya flinched as he was thrown out of his daydreams. This one replaying the sweet scene of his and Usagi's almost wedding. The sweet kiss, all those tensed feelings... How great it had been, up till Haruka had barged in at the wrong timing as usual. What could have happened if they would only get the time to talk? Seiya barely dared to think of it, he couldn't let himself get carried away.

"Seiya, come on!"

Seiya sighed and met Yaten's impatient expression. "What's so urgent midget?"

The last remark earned him a good hit in the back of the head, but Seiya just laughed. He was in a good mood.

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Well for one; You've got this creepy, disgusting smile on your face which just makes me fear that you're going to drool all over our furniture any minute now…" Seiya threw a pillow at him, though he simply dodged and continued "And secondly; your stupid phone keeps ringing. Did you give out your number to some obsessed one-night stand again?" Yaten handed him his phone, which – as on cue – started ringing again.

"Hey! I did not give her my number she snooped through my phone and got it!" Seiya snapped and took the phone. He looked down at the display and frowned. "It's Minako. What can be so urgent she has to spam my phone?"

"Why is Mina calling _you_?!"

Seiya looked surprised at Yaten. He had not mistaken the annoyance in his brother's voice even though the other worked hard to seem untouched. His mouth widened in a grin.

"Say is that jealousy I hear, brother dear?" He teased.

Yaten snorted and turned his head. "As if I care whatever that girl does. I'm merely surprised anyone would call you after actually knowing you."

Seiya rolled his eyes "Very funny. Don't worry; I'm not going to steal your girl."

Yaten began to protest "She's not my..!"

But Seiya already held the phone against his ear and, with a finger against his lips, motioned for Yaten to be quiet.

"Hey, Minako what's up?"

_"How hard is it to pick up your phone?!"_ Seiya frowned, thinking of telling her off, but decided not to.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about that. What's the deal anyways?"

Minako apparently realising she sounded too harsh apologized and changed to a softer tone. _"Sorry, that was uncalled for. I'm just worried about Usagi. She turned off her phone… is she there with you? I really need to talk to her."_

Seiya was confused. Had Minako forgotten? "With me…? I thought she went with Tenoh to do that wedding stuff."He thought he could hear swearing but wasn't sure. Though, the way Minako sounded in general was enough to make him worried. He needed to know what was up.

"Did something happen? Is Odango alright? Did she get in trouble for kissing me?" He wasn't far away from grabbing his jacket and rushing to her aid, but Minako calmed him down.

_"No! It wasn't like that Seiya! She just had a disagreement with Haruka-san, really. She got upset and left the house and now she doesn't want to talk to anyone. I just thought she might be with you because that's where she seems to end up when she's upset. That's all, I promise."_

Despite Minako sounding so reassured, her words were a bit too rushed for Seiya to feel he was being told the whole truth. "You sounded a bit too worried for it to be just that, Minako. What aren't you telling me? If she is in danger I need to go help her."

Minako sighed and when she spoke she sounded rather sad. _"I'm being honest Seiya. I'm just not used to Usagi-chan not calling me after something like this. Look, if she comes by, can you please tell her to call me? And if she doesn't, don't worry about it."_

Seiya felt sorry for the girl. He couldn't understand whatever could've happened that would keep Odango from calling her best friend. "I promise… And don't you worry either Minako, I'm sure Odango will get in touch with you sooner or later."

Minako was quiet for a moment, but when she replied her voice sounded happier. _"Yeah, thanks Seiya."_ Then she hung up.

"So, what was that all about?"

Seiya put down the phone and looked up at Yaten who still kept up, what he believed to be, a rather bored front, though the look in his eyes betrayed him. However, Seiya chose not to comment it this time.

"Apparently Odango ran out on them and she's not answering her phone. Minako seems really upset about it."

Yaten snorted. "Knowing that girl, she's probably just somewhere stuffing her face. Completely forgetting her friends might be worried about her."

Seiya threw him a sharp look and growled. "Hey! Don't judge people you don't know. There's much more to her than that!"

Yaten just shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going to head out for a while." He went to grab his jacket.

"Going to see Minako?" Seiya asked with a grin.

"Shut up, I'm meeting up with Taiki!"

"Yeah, sure, Have fun little bro, but not too fun!" He chuckled and ducked as the shoe thrown at him hit the wall behind. It only made him laugh even more and Yaten flipped him off.

"Have fun in your forever-aloneness!" He snapped as he opened the door. Though, his exit was blocked by a certain Odango haired girl.

"What are you d…?" Yaten's voice faded in the middle of the sentence as he took in the sight of the girl in front of him.

It was truly sad; Her hair messy, with one of the odangos nearly undone, her eyes slightly red, cheeks dirty from smeared out make-up that had also left some stains on her shirt and one of her legs slightly stained with dried blood that appeared to be from a cut on her scraped knee.

"Um… Is Seiya in?" Usagi asked, her voice steady but eyes looking down. But Yaten didn't need to call for him as he appeared behind them.

"What's the hold-up Yaten?" Usagi rushed past Yaten, hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. "Odango? What are you doing here?" Seiya hugged her tightly back.

Yaten finally regained himself and turned to Seiya. "Well, whatever it is she's your problem. Good luck!" with those words he headed out and shut the door behind him.

When he was finally gone Seiya could pay attention to the girl in his arms. He looked down at Usagi "Oi, Odango. You should call Minako she's really worried about you, you know?"

Usagi finally met his gaze and Seiya gasped at the mess. New tears had gathered in her eyes and it hurt him to see her so devastated.

"Odango, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" She shook her head, but Seiya noticed the blood on her leg. "Does it hurt? Let's get that cleaned up, alright?"

Usagi didn't object so he scooped her up and carried her over to the couch where he put her down softly.

"You can take of your shoes if you'd like." He said as he looked up a clean kitchen towel and wet it. Usagi did as he said, still remaining quiet. Seiya frowned slightly, not used to this side of his Odango. He went back to her and kneeled by her side. Doing this he noticed that even her feet had some small cuts.

"What did you do Odango? Try to run a marathon barefoot?" He smiled at her, but she didn't return it. She looked down at her lap, tears dripping down from her eyes.

"No, please don't cry! It was just a joke." Seiya pleaded, alarmed at her sudden tears. He wiped her cheeks with an end of the towel.

Usagi let out a sob and finally spoke. "I-I'm s-so sorry Se-Seiya."

"Hey, it's alright, it's ok to cry if you're sad." He hushed her softly and started to gently wipe off the dirt and blood from her knee.

Usagi shook her head "N-no it's no-not what I m-meant." She tried hard to calm down and steady her voice. "I-I'm sorry I di-didn't believe you."

Seiya frowned. "What do you mean?" He finished cleaning the knee and went to re-wet the towel.

"About Haruka, she really did that to you..."

Seiya stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. "She told you?" He asked in disbelief.

Usagi shook her head "I sort of overheard it…" Her hands clenched her skirt. "I can't believe she'd do that… Even Rei! We've had her ups and downs but she's my best friend! Or so I thought…"

Seiya went back to her and took her hands in his. "Hey, look at me." Usagi slowly lifted her chin and met his eyes. Seiya squeezed her hands lightly. "I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you…"

Usagi let out a bittersweet laughter. "That's exactly what she meant! She knew my feelings…" She shook her head. "My friends… for all I know they were all in this. I don't know whom to trust..." She looked at him. "…Except for you."

The look in her eyes made Seiya's face heat up. She had never looked at him that way before and suddenly he felt shy. The recent hurt replaced with such an overwhelming feeling of love and there was something else there too. Something he didn't really understand. Not able to hold that gaze any longer he turned his head and cleared his throat.

"I'll… I'll get some Band-Aid." He got up and looked through the cupboards until he found the little box tucked into a corner. He picked it up and cut off a piece he judged would be the right size to cover the wound. Usagi watched him as he put it on.

"Thank you Seiya." She spoke softly with a sweet smile playing on her lips.

Seiya smiled back. "It's good to see you happy again. I really like your smile the best." He bent down and kissed her cheek. Usagi blushed and looked down.

"Seiya…"

She sounded slightly troubled and Seiya figured he was making her uncomfortable so he backed off.

"So, Um... I cleaned up the blood but you might want to give yourself a wash-up. You can use the shower if you'd like." He motioned towards the bathroom.

"Yeah…" Usagi smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She got off the couch and walked over to the bathroom.

"There are towels in locker under the sink." Seiya called after her and she gave him a wave to show she'd heard, before closing the door behind her.

Not long after that, he heard the water go on and he sat down in the couch with a sigh. Everything was finally starting to sink in. Usagi knew the truth now and that was bound to change things, right? Could they go back to way before Haruka intervened? He hoped so. He knew Usagi had felt something for him then, feelings they never got to explore deeper. If they could do that now, perhaps they could change destiny…perhaps they could finally be together… that would be nice.

-

"Seiya, can I borrow a shirt? Mine is pretty stained."

He hadn't even realized he'd dozed off until Usagi's voice woke him up.

"Helloooo, Seiya?" She called him again and her head poked out by the bathroom door.

"Ah, right sorry, Odango! Of course I'll get one for you."

He left the couch and through a glance at the clock on the wall. He'd been napping for almost half an hour. It hit him that he should give Minako a call to tell her about Usagi.

So after handing Usagi one of his shirts, "It might be a bit big but it'll do." He picked up his phone and pressed Minako's number.

She answered immediately. _"Seiya, got any news?!" _

Seiya chuckled. "Well, hi to you too." He could basically see her frown at that.

_"Be serious, Seiya!" _

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it. She showed up here as you thought."

He heard her breath out in relief. _"Thank god! Is she alright?" _

Seiya smiled. "Yeah, just some scratches and a bit torn up, but besides that she seems alright."

_"Can I talk to her?"_

Seiya glanced towards the bathroom, the door was still closed. He couldn't help but remember the look upon Usagi's face as she'd told him of her friends' betrayal, so he had to find out.

"Just let me ask. Did you have anything to do with Haruka's plan?"

_"So she told you..?"_

"Well, did you?"

_"No! How, can you even ask that? I'm on her side! Your side!"_ Minako sounded truly hurt by the question and Seiya already believed they could trust her.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I just had to make sure. You didn't see her face when she told me."

_"Seiya, can you please just put her on?"_

He heard the door open and turned to it. "Um, let me check. Hey Odango, Minako wants to taa-woooow"

He dropped the phone, stunned by the sight in front him. Her golden hair was damp and hanging freely down her back and her face completely free from make-up. His old shirt was nothing special and reached down to just above her knees, covering her skirt, making it look like there was none, something that left his imagination spinning wild. Above all, he'd never seen her so beautiful.

_"Seiya, are you there?! What happened?"_

Seiya could hear Minako calling but was unable to do anything as his eyes and mind only were concentrated on the woman before him. So Usagi bent down and picked up the phone in his place.

"Seiya can't talk right now."

_"Usagi-chan, is that you? Please listen! I had nothing to do with what happened."_

"I don't want to talk Mina…"

_"Usagi, please just don't do anything stupid."_

Usagi hung up without replying and put the phone down on the kitchen table.

"I don't think she knew about it Usagi, Minako wouldn't do that."

Usagi sighed and looked at him, hurt shining through her so clearly. "That's what I thought about Rei-chan too… But you're probably right." Usagi gave the phone a lingering look, as if she might've regretted her decision to hang up like that.

"I just… I can't face them right now you know? Only talking to them is enough to make hurt." She looked back at Seiya, pleading for him to understand.

He strode over the short distance between them and embraced her tightly. "I'm so sorry Odango. I was stupid enough to drink that thing. I could've spared you so much pain."

She grasped his shirt, resting her forehead against his chest. "No, this is not your fault Seiya. That drink shouldn't have existed in the first place."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I still wish I would've thought it over though…" He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet sent. "You smell nice."

She smiled at that, he could feel it even if he didn't see it. "Yeah I found this woman-shampoo that I assume was left by a… hrm… female friend of yours?"

"No, actually, that's Yaten's…"

"Oh"

And like that they both burst out in laughter. Something much needed after all the tensed feelings that seemed to have roamed the apartment ever since Usagi had arrived. She was the one that got herself together first.

"Wow, I always knew Yaten was the most feminine of you guys but that's just…"

Seiya grinned, he understood. "Yeah."

Usagi nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Anyways, so basically what you're saying is that, I smell like Yaten?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging him with a smile.

"No, of course you don't! On him it's just weird. But…" He smiled softly. "…it's perfect on you."

And that's when she kissed him. Gently at first but soon deepened it. He eagerly responded to her, his lips ravishing hers while his hands roamed her body. Every inch of every curve, he wanted to feel her, all of her. It felt so close with only his shirt between him and her naked skin. Apparently she felt the same about him as she started tugging at his shirt, showing him she wanted it removed.

He helped her, ripping it off his head, impatient to return to her lips. He pushed her up against the wall, his mouth leaving hers to trail kisses down her neck. She buried her hands in his hair, egging him on.

"Odango…" his voice so husky it made her shiver.

"Seiya…" She brought his head back up to reclaim his lips.

He moaned in approval, nudging her body to the couch and down on it. He stood on his four over her, just looking at her and admiring her beauty.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked with a small smile.

Usagi smiled back softly and shook her head slightly. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. "It's all real."

"Are you sure? This really looks scary a lot like one of my dreams."

Usagi blushed. "Seiya…"

"Hmm?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

He chuckled and bent down to give her another kiss. He let his mouth search her face, leaving kisses, nibbling her ear, trying out different things in hope for cute reactions. When she had enough of his teasing she would retake his lips or attack him back. As she kissed her way down his chest and stomach it took him all to not lose control.

Then she suddenly stopped and he opened his eyes to find her looking at him. That intense expression from earlier was back, stronger than before. And he finally understood what it was, because he could see it reflected in his own eyes.

_Want. _

She looked from him and down on his belt. Making her choice, she started unbuckling it. If he let her continue, he knew there'd be no stop, they'd end up in his bedroom… if they even made it that far. He knew that and he wanted it so badly, but he also knew that he couldn't let her. So despite half his mind screaming in disapproval, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

She looked at him questionably and somewhat impatient. She jerked her hand free from his grip reaching back for him, but he moved away.

"Enough." He said, holding out a hand, motioning for her not to come closer.

"What wrong?" She looked surprised and hurt by his sudden withdrawal.

"We need to stop here." He tried his best to calm his racing heart and for his excited body to cool off. "But if you touch me, I won't be able to control myself."

"And, you don't want that? You don't want this with me?" She looked down, seemingly not understanding.

"Odango…"

She looked back up at him with a bittersweet smile. Interrupting him with: "I get it. You finally got me so it's not interesting anymore, is it? You only want what you can have, is that it? Of course, how could I be so stupid?"

Seiya winced as he realized how much he hurt her. He wanted to hug her but still couldn't trust himself. "That's not it! Odango please listen! I want this, more than anything, you must believe that."

He looked down at the still visible bulge in his pants and both he and Usagi blushed, but he continued.

"You have no idea how hard it is to not touch you right now. But I can't let you do this now. Not when I know how upset you are. You're not thinking clearly. Kissing is one thing… but to go further than that. Could you do that to Chiba-san?"

Usagi flinched at the mention of her fiancée's name, but said. "That's over. I left the ring with him. What he did to us is unforgivable."

Seiya knew a smarter person would've just kept quiet, but he had to go on. "How do you know he was in on it?"

Usagi blinked surprised. "Because it's you, he feels threatened…" but Seiya could hear she was starting to doubt that herself.

"You don't know, do you?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Why do you this? I thought this is what you wanted? That you wanted me? Us?" She asked quietly.

Seiya smiled sadly and when he spoke his voice traced with pain. "What would be the point if I can't have all of you? I want to spend my life with you. I want you to wake up in the morning happy, that I'm the one lying beside you…But, You said yes to him. He's the one that will be waiting by the altar next weekend. Him… Not me, and until you can figure out whether you want that or not. Perhaps, we should stop this."

Seiya clenched his fist, looking away from Usagi. He made his choice, he gave her an out, but oh how he wished he could take it all back. Usagi walked up to him and he tensed, awaiting her words of goodbye. He knew they would come, he could see it her eyes. She stood before him, opening her mouth but he cut her off.

"You don't have to sa…"

Usagi silenced him with a finger against his lips. Her gaze telling him that she did have to say this. He took a deep breath, brazing himself for what was to come and she so began.

"Seiya, I…"

* * *

Oh another cliffhanger! Am I not just the worst? Nah actually it's because it's 3:35 am here and I had no idea where or how else to end the chapter. Neither the patience or ability to figure it out. So I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. No idea when next will be out but keep checking out my page for updates!

R&R always appreciated, if you want more always let me know! You guys are awesome!


End file.
